Der Erste Schnee
by Ashray1
Summary: Es ist Dezember in Domino, und der Erste, den die Yamis erleben. Natürlich haben ihre Hikaris ihnen erklärt, das sie die Kälte NICHT ins Reich der Schatten schicken können, nur damit ihre Hikaris nicht so viele Klamotten anziehen müssen. YamixHikari
1. Die Yamis machen Bekanntschft mit Schnee

Yugioh gehört nicht mir, ich mach auch keine Kohle damit, mein einziger Lohn dafür sind Kommentare….  
Geschrieben hab ich diese Geschichte für Gabriel (Marik desu) und Joey, sorry das ich erst so spät geantwortet habe…

Es ist Dezember in Domino, und der Erste, den die Yamis erleben. Die haben jetzt ihre eigenen Körper, weil… also weil… das war nämlich so… also weil… und dann… also, es so, weil ich es sage!

Natürlich haben ihre Hikaris ihnen erklärt, das im Herbst nicht die Welt untergeht, nur weil die Blätter fallen. Und auch, das sie die Kälte NICHT ins Reich der Schatten schicken können, nur damit ihre Hikaris nicht so viele Klamotten anziehen müssen…  
Aber der Erfolg hält sich in Grenzen, da die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Yamis nicht sehr groß…

_( Reich der Schatten… Hikari abknutschen… Mind Crush… Diebstähle… Blut… was gibt es mehr?)_

Und so machen die Yamis Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten nassen Zeug, als über Nacht solche Mengen fallen, das die Stadt eingeschneit ist_  
(und bedenke auch, das Yamis, wenn aufgeregt, gerne übertreiben!)_  
Die verschiedenen Reaktionen der verschiedenen Yamis zum Thema Schnee

_**

* * *

DER ERSTE SCHNEE.

* * *

**_

_Domino City, früher Morgen, Game Shop,:_

So wie jeden Tag wachte Yami auch heute wieder als erster auf, während das ganze Haus noch ruhig und friedlich schlummerte. Der frühere Pharao war immer schon ein Morgenmensch gewesen, und jetzt, wo keine schlechtgelaunten Priester an seine Tür hämmerten, konnte er diese Zeit auch schön genießen. Lächelnd schaute auf den schlafenden Jungen in seinem Arm hinunter, der sich unter der warmen Decke gemütlich an ihn kuschelte. Er streichelte über den nackten Rücken hinauf und kraulte leicht die zerzausten Haare, woraufhin Yugi sich kurz regte ohne aufzuwachen, und seine Wange an der Schulter des Größeren.

Yami grinste kurz; keine Wunder, das der Kleine müde war und wie üblich ein Stein schlief, nach ihren… Aktivitäten… von letzter Nacht.  
Zufrieden beobachtete der Puzzlegeist, wie Yugi im Schlaf auf den Rücken rollte, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, und die Decke rutschte ihm bis zur Hüfte hinunter.

Da das Zimmer gut geheizt war, machte das nichts aus, und Yami beobachtete das leichte heben und senken von Yugis Brust beim atmen. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingersitzen über die helle, weiche Haut, auf der er einige eindeutige rote Flecken und leichte Bisse hinterlassen hatte.  
Yugi wachte auch davon nicht auf, sondern drehte sich nur auf den Bauch um, wobei er sich noch weiter von der Decke befreite.  
Langsam zeichnete Yami die Wirbelsäule nach und ließ die Hand dann auf dem weißen Hintern seines Hikaris liegen.

Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch den schlafenden Jungen, und Yami zog fürsorglich die Decke wieder hoch, damit sein Freund noch etwas länger träumen konnte.  
Im Gegensatz zu Yami war Yugi eine Schlafmütze; Wenn er schlief, dann schlief er, komme was wolle.  
Der Pharao aber war wach und langweilte sich und wurde etwas unruhig in Mangel einer Beschäftigung.  
Also stand er auf und fischte eine Boxershorts unter dem Bett hervor, wo sie die Nacht zuvor achtlos gelandet war, und trat zum Fenster.

Verwirrt blinzelte er bei dem Bild, das sich ihm bot.  
Wieso war da alles weiß?  
Er machte das Fenster auf, um besser sehen zu können, und etwas von dem weißen Zeug fiel auf den Boden und verschwand vor seinen Augen.

_(Wind hatte den Schnee gegen das Fenster geweht…)_

Yami beugte sich etwas hinaus: Da war noch war noch viel mehr davon, es war wirklich überall, bedeckte und begrub die ganze Stadt unter sich.  
Völlig erschrocken machte er einen Schritt zurück und starrte zum Fenster raus, wo gestern noch Domino gewesen war.

Dabei verfing sich sein Fuß in einer rumliegenden Hose, die er gestern (mal wieder) achtlos weggeworfen hatte, und er landete mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen ziemlich unelegant auf dem Hinterteil.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf das kalte Zeug, das durch das Fenster wehte und auf seinen Haaren landete.  
'Nur gut, das das keiner gesehen hat.' dachte er, bevor er sich wieder erinnerte!

Die Stadt ist weg!  
Genau!  
Also tat er das einzig richtige in so einer Situation.

Er sprang aufs Bett und schüttelte Yugi wild an den Schultern, um ihn aufzuwecken.  
"Yugi, Yugi wach auf! Yugi, es ist furchtbar, wach auf, Aibou!" er bemerkte gar nicht, das verschlafene violette Augen öffneten und den aufgeregten Pharao verständnislos anblinzelten. Yugi wurde kräftig durchgeschüttelt, während Yami neben ihm auf und ab hüpfte und brabbelte.

"Yugi, Yugi, die Welt geht unter, wach auf, wir müssen was tun, wach auf, Yugi…"  
Yugi schnappte sich erstmal die Hände, die immer noch auf seinen Schultern waren, und sah ihn ernst an.  
"erstmal langsam, Yami, was ist jetzt schon wieder los, und warum soll die Welt untergehen? Hat Kaiba sich 'nen Tag freigenommen?"  
Aber der Scherz wurde ignoriert, auch wenn Yami den Millionär doch sonst so gerne beleidigte.  
"Es ist eine Katastrophe, Aibou! Es ist kalt, und da ist dieses weiße Zeug, und man sieht den Weg und die Straße und die Bäume und die Autos nicht mehr! Wir müssen was unternehmen, jetzt gleich und sofort! Los, komm schon!"  
Anscheinend konnte Yami einfach nicht stillsitzen, und Yugi musste lächeln, als er versuchte, ihn auf dem Bett zu halten:  
"Ganz ruhig, mein Pharao! Ich hab dir doch vom Winter erzählt, erinnerst du dich?"

Yamis Augen senkten sich genüsslich, als er nachdachte. Er erinnerte sich an eine süße Stimme, die ihm in einem sanften Tonfall etwas zuflüsterte, zwar wusste er die genauen Worte nicht, aber das war ja auch egal.  
Er hatte Yugi auf seinem Schoß, der sich an ihn drückte und die schmalen Arme um seinen Nacken lehnte.  
Was machte es da schon, das Yugi herumrutschte und versuchte ihm irgendwelches Zeugs zu erklären. Wenn sich das rumrutschen doch so herrlich anfühlte….

"Yami? Yami! Hallo, Erde an Yami, bist du noch da?" holte ihn diese Stimme jetzt aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ja, klar bin ich da, wo soll ich sein…" murmelte er verträumt und streichelte über Yugis Oberschenkel, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken.

"Ich vermute, du hattest was anderes im Kopf, als ich es dir erklärt habe! Kälte, keine Blätter…"  
Das brachte Yami sofort wieder zurück zur Realität, nämlich das die Stadt 'verschwunden' ist!  
"Aber Yugi, es ist alles weiß! WIEß! Wie Bakuras Haare… BAKURA! Das ist es, der verdammte Dieb ist daran Schuld! Wer sonst, ich bring ihn um und dann wird hoffentlich dieses eklige Zeugs mit ihm verschwinden! Ich schick diesen nutzlosen Idioten ins Reich der Schatten, ich hab die Schnauze voll von seinem Schwachsinn!"  
Und damit stürmte er auch schon aus dem Zimmer, noch bevor Yugi ihn aufhalten konnte.

_(Der hat Stimmungsschwankungen wie eine Schwangere ^_^)_

Yugi zog sich hastig eine Hose über, bevor er seinem Freund die Stiege hinunter nachlief.  
Yugis armer Großvater starrte den beiden Jugendlichen nur nach, als sie an ihm vorbeikamen; Yami fluchte und Yugi rief immer wieder, er solle doch erstmal stehen bleiben.

'Hier ist auch immer was los' dachte er amüsiert, als er das Schauspiel weiter beobachtete.  
Yami trug nur eine weiße Boxershorts, von der er sicher wusste, das sie Yugi gehörte.  
'Aber so, wie die beiden ihr Zeug immer durcheinander werfen, wundert mich das nicht.'  
Der Pharao war aus irgendeinem Grund sauer und hatte einen halbnackten Yugi an seiner Hüfte hängen, der verzweifelt versuchte, den Größeren von der Tür wegzuziehen.

Als Yami die Haustüre aufmachte kam ihm schon Schnee entgegen, und zum Glück blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte vor sich hin, sodass Yugi erstmal loslassen und durchatmen konnte.  
Er sammelte etwas von dem rumliegenden Schnee ein, unter den misstrauischen Blicken seines Pharaos  
"Yami, das ist Schnee, Schnee, das ist Yami." stellte Yugi vor und drückte Yami den Schneeball in die Hand:  
"Siehst du? Der tut dir nichts. Und da hat Bakura nichts mit zu tun. Es ist nur eine Art gefrorener Regen."

"Bist du sicher? Das das Zeug dir nichts tun kann, nicht gefährlich ist?"  
Yugi gab sich Mühe, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken, das der Schnee gefährlich sein sollte.  
Yami wünschte sich wirklich, Yugi würde die weiße Kälte nicht anfassen. Alles, was über Nacht solche Veränderungen machen konnte, war mit Misstrauen zu behandeln.  
"Keine Sorge, Yami, was soll schon sein? Glaubst du, da ist ein Monster drunter, das dich plötzlich anfällt?"  
Plötzlich bewegten sich die Schneemassen, und etwas tauche darunter auf, das sich anscheinend bis vor ihre Haustüre durchgegraben hatte.  
Yami war der erste, der das Ungeheuer sah, das aus dem Schnee sprang und auf sie zulief, und schnell schnappte er sich Yugi, war den Schneeball raus auf des Monster und warf die Tür zu.

"Von wegen keine Monster! Und wie nennst du das?"  
Yugi, der nur einen kurzen Blick werfen konnte auf das, was den Pharao früheren blass werden lief, strich ihm beruhigend über die nackten Arme, während das Grauen aus dem Eis an die Tür hämmerte

"Schon gut, Yami, ist ja nichts passiert. Schnee selbst ist ganz harmlos. Damit kann man spielen. Ich werd's dir nachher zeigen, was man alles machen kann, in Ordnung."  
Durch das laute Türknallen wurde Salomon aufmerksam und kontrollierte, ob alles klar war:  
"Hey, ist das nicht Anzu vor der Türe?" fragte er, als er einige Wortfetzen wie 'Yami, heiraten, ewig zusammen, Freundschaft ist das wichtigste, Freunde sind alles, Friede auf Erden weil alle so befreundet sind, Yami ist der beste, der schönste der tollste…' und anderen Quatsch in diese Richtung hörte...

Yugi sah in verständnislos an: "Ist alles klar bei dir? Ich hör nämlich nichts!" hinter ihm wurde das hämmern an der Tür lauter, und stur ignoriert. Und auch Yami stellte sich taub:  
"Na ja, vielleicht spielen dir ja nur deine Ohren einen Streich?"

Endlich hörte das klopfen auf, und die beiden Jungs atmeten erleichtert auf, als Yugis Großvater die Tür öffnete und keiner mehr da war. Yami starrte gebannt auf die weiße Fläche, als erwarte er einen Angriff.  
Nur das sich nichts rührte, Anzu hatte sich wohl weiter gegraben, nachdem sich ihr 'geliebter' Yami nicht zeigte...  
"Vielleicht hörst du Gespenster?" fragte Yugi unschuldig, und sein Opa grinste.  
"Das letzte Gespenst, das ich gehört habe, schläft jetzt immer bei dir im Bett, mein Junge."

_(Als er noch nichts von Yami wusste, hatte er Yugi manchmal 'mit sich selbst' reden hören, und manchmal auch das im scheinbar die Luft antwortete, und Yugi hatte immer gesagt, der Ältere höre nur Gespenster... Jetzt weiß er, das es Yami war, den er da antworten hörte...)_

"Aber ihr solltet euch trotzdem was anziehen, wenn ihr draußen spielen wollt. Ich pflege euch nicht, wenn ihr krank seid." meinte Salomon (ist das sein Name?) und deutete auf ihre halb bekleideten Formen. Yamis Augen wurden sofort wieder größer und er warf schwungvoll die Haustüre zu.  
"Der Schnee macht krank? Hikari, du machst keinen Schritt da raus, bis er weg ist."  
Yugi rollte nur die Augen und Salutierte: "Sir, ja, Sir!" kichernd lief er wieder in sein Zimmer, um sich mehr anzuziehen, während sein Großvater schon mal die große Schaufel auspackte und Yami ansah: "Da du Yugi nicht rauslassen willst, nehme ich mal an, du wirst Schneeschaufeln..." und lachend verschwand er in der Küche, um etwas Kakao zu machen, bevor sich Yami wieder am Kaffee vergriff und sich dann wieder vom Fernseher oder der Waschmaschine verfolgt fühlte...

Zögernd folgte Yami seinen Hikari die Treppe hinauf und grollte enttäuscht, als Yugi sich ein Shirt und dann einen Pulli überzog.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, ich krieg noch mehr zu sehen." Schmollte Yami, und Yugi kicherte. "Sieh lieber zu, das du dir was überziehst, sonst wirst du wirklich krank. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt, mein Pharao, es ist Winter!" zwinkerte Yugi ihm zu.

Yami griff nach einer Hose und wollte sie anziehen. Er war einen Blick aufs Fenster, sah den Schnee dort und machte schnell den Vorhang zu.  
Yugi beobachtete das ganze erstaunt: "Du weißt schon, das dir der Schnee nix wegschauen kann, oder?"  
"Ich geh lieber kein Risiko ein…" murmelte er ganz leise, damit Yugi ihn nicht hörte.  
Leider hörte der Kleinere ihn trotzdem und streichelte seinen Kopf, bevor er ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Yami, ich lass nicht zu, das dich jemand anderes anschaut." Kicherte Yugi, und gab, da er nicht widerstehen konnte, Yami beim hinausgehen noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern, bevor er lachend die die Treppe hinunterlief…

_Domino City, früher Morgen, Ryous Zimmer:  
_

Der weißhaarige Hikari wachte langsam auf mit dem unguten Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Aber da er mit Bakura zusammenlebte, war es nicht das erste Mal das er mit diesem Gefühl aufwachte, und es würde auch ganz sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein.  
Ergeben machte er die Augen auf, um sich dem Unausweichlichen zu stellen.  
Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und ging zum Fenster, als er dort ein kratzendes Geräusch hörte.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und in einen eisblauen warmen Schlafanzug gekleidet.

Vor dem Fenster sah er ungefähr das, was er erwartet hatte, und er war nicht Mal mehr verwundert, er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, sich über irgendwas zu wundern, das seinen Freund betraf.  
Draußen auf dem Fensterbrett saß Bakura, anscheinend auf dem Rückweg von einem seiner Beutezüge; oder, wie er es nannte, 'Morgensport', oder auch 'Spielstunde'.

Er kniete mit einem finsteren Blick im Schnee auf dem Fensterbrett, in seinen Haaren hing der Schnee, und seine Jacke und Hose waren durchnässt.  
Es war also kein Wunder, das er nicht so gute Laune hatte wie sonst, und er hatte auch keinen Beutel oder Rucksack mit, was Ryou nun doch etwas erstaunte.  
"Sieh dir diese Sauerei an, Hikari! Ich will, das dieses verdammte, weiße Zeug auf der Stelle verschwindet!"  
Bakura kletterte zum Fenster rein, hinterließ haufenweise Schnee auf dem Teppich und schaute Ryou auffordernd an, der nur verständnislos zurück starrte.  
"Und? Was soll ich jetzt tun, ihn verschwinden lassen?"  
"Ja! Weiß du, wie lästig das Zeug ist! Wie soll ich irgendwo einsteigen, wenn ich in dem verdammten Zeug Spuren hinterlasse!"

Er schüttelte die Tropfen aus seinen langen Haaren und warf die Jacke in die nächste Ecke.  
Ryou wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, bevor er möglichst ruhig antwortete: "Wie wär's dann, wenn du einfach nirgends mehr einbrichst?"  
"Was? Aber das ist langweilig, wie soll ich da in Übung bleiben? Mach lieber das es weggeht!"  
"Das kann ich nicht…" erklärte er, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden.  
Einem kleinen Kind, das ein paar Tausend Jahre alt war, und ein Nein nicht akzeptierte.  
"Aber wir müssen was dagegen tun! Ich hab schon Unmengen davon ins Reich der Schatten geschickt, aber es kommt immer mehr nach. Die ganz Nacht über! Wenn ich rausfinde, wer das Zeugs die ganze Zeit runterschmeißt, werd' ich ihn foltern! Langsam und qualvoll! Und wenn ich damit fertig bin, werd' ich ihn noch ein bisschen mehr foltern! Und dann noch mal, nur so zum Spaß!"

"Ich bezweifle, das das was bringt..."  
"Und wenn ich Yami ermorde?"  
"Was hat Yami damit zu tun?"  
"Vielleicht hilft es ja. Auf jeden Fall währe es lustig!" Ryou schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Für jedes Problem, das du hast, ist deine erste Lösung, Yami zu töten!"  
"Nicht für jedes! Bei manchen kannst nur du mir helfen." meinte er zweideutig.  
"Schau lieber erst Mal, das du aus den nassen Klamotten raus kommst!"

"Ist doch meine Rede, aber ich könnte eine helfende Hand brauchen!" grinste er den Kleineren an, der nur den Kopf schüttelte: "Das ist kein Scherz, Bakura. Du musst dich dicker anziehen, wenn du in den Schnee gehst, nicht nur eine dünne Jacke, oder ich lass dich nicht raus."

"Heißt das, du wirst auch mehr anziehen?" Ryou nickte nur, da die Antwort eigentlich offensichtlich war. "Aber ich will nicht, das du mehr anziehst! Das dauert mir dann zulange, um dich da wieder rauszuschälen! Mach das der Schnee weggeht!" forderte er stur und Ryou rieb sich die Schläfen…  
Wieso konnte der Ringgeist nicht einfach schlafen gehen, es war zu früh für diesen Blödsinn…  
"Bakura. Was hab ich dir über den Winter erzählt? Denk scharf nach, wir haben ein paar Mal darüber geredet. Denk nach, 'Kura."  
Bakura ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zog Ryou mit sich: "Du hast gesagt, es ist kalt und du willst dann immer am liebsten im Bett bleiben. Danach hab ich nicht mehr zugehört, war auch nicht wichtig…"

_(Die ticken alle irgendwie gleich, Yami, Bakura…)_

Er fuhr mit den Fingern unter Ryous Schlafanzug und streichelte über seinen Bauch. "Im Bett liegen bleiben klingt wie eine gute Idee, hab nichts dagegen" murmelte er nachdenklich, bevor er plötzlich aufsah und ihn breit angrinste:" Aber ich wüsste da noch was anderes, was ich noch lieber im Bett mit dir machen würde."  
Er kroch ganz über Ryou und küsste ihn stürmisch, bis er blasse Arme langsam um seinen Hals kriechen spürte und sein Hikari schneller atmete.

_Domino City, (__immer noch__) früher Morgen, bei dem Ishtars:_

Ein blonder Junge lag zufrieden schlafend in seinem Bett, eingegraben in einen Haufen Polster, Decken und auch Klamotten, die am Abend zuvor nicht den Weg auf den Boden gefunden haben.  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, seine blonden Haare waren zerzaust und nichts schien ihn in seinen friedlichen Träumen stören zu können.

Fast nichts.

"HIKARI-PRETTY!"  
Schrie plötzlich eine laute Stimme, und etwas kaltes, nasses traf sein Gesicht und weckte ihn augenblicklich auf.  
Reflexartig wollte er aus dem Bett springen, aber etwas schweres, das auf seinem Bauch saß, hielt ihn davon ab.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er in Mariks freudestrahlendes Gesicht, als er ihm grinsend einen Schneeball in den Kragen schob.  
Aber alles fluchen und zappeln war umsonst, Marik wollte nicht aufstehen und hielt ihn im Bett fest, sodass er den Schnee nicht loswerden konnte.  
"Morgen, Hikari, komm, steh auf, ich langweile mich, spiel mit mir!" forderte er, und rieb Malik noch mehr Schnee ins Gesicht.  
"Oh Gott, bitte nicht…"  
"Steh auf, Sonnenschein, es ist schon Tag, Zeit zum spielen, und ich hab da so'n lustiges Zeugs draußen gefunden, das muss ich dir unbedingt zeige! Jetzt steh schon auf!"

Und damit schnappte er sich Malik und schleppte ihn bei den Armen aus dem Bett, ohne seine Proteste zu beachten.  
"Bitte, geh und nerv Ishizu. Ich will schlafen, nur eine Viertelstunde, mehr will ich nicht!" grummelte Malik, und Marik ließ ihn (etwas unsanft) fallen.  
"Und dann kommst du raus und wir spielen?" fragte er mit schief gelegten Kopf neugierig.  
"Ja, dann spielen wir. Meinetwegen, alles, was du willst… Nur lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen…"  
Malik wurde also sofort wieder ins Bett gelegt/geworfen, zugedeckt und bekam einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange, bevor die Tür hinter Marik zuknallte.  
Der überraschte Hikari konnte nur den Kopf schütteln: An Tagen wie diesen fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er seinen Freund nicht einfach einliefern lassen sollte.

Kurz darauf hörte er draußen einen begeisterten Marik:  
"Ishizu, wach auf, wach auf, ich muss dir was zeigen!" gefolgt von einem erschrockenen Schrei, als Maliks Schwester ebenfalls geweckt wurde.  
"Verschwinde auf der Stelle aus meinem Zimmer, oder es passiert was!"  
"Was denn? Das du mit mir spielst? Komm schon, ich zeig dir was tolles!"  
"Komm einen Schritt näher, und du frisst diesen Schneeball…"

Seufzend beschloss Malik, nun doch aufzustehen, bevor seine große Schwester noch Hackfleisch aus seinem Freund machte…  
Als er in den anderen Raum ging, sah er seine Schwester mit einem Baseballschläger in der Hand und Schnee in den Haaren und im Gesicht, während sein Yami mit einem ganzen Eimer  
voller Schneebälle neben sich hatte, die er wohl gemacht hatte, um sie den Geschwistern zu zeigen.  
Einige der Bälle lagen schon auf dem Teppich und Ishizu sah ihren kleinen Bruder wütend an:  
"Hast du deinen idiotischen Freund zu mir geschickt? Du tickst doch nicht mehr ganz sauber, oder was ist hin bei dir! Zieh dich um und schaff ihn aus dem Haus, oder ich mach ihn weg! Permanent!"  
Und damit warf sie die beiden Jungs schnellstens aus dem Zimmer, auch wenn die beiden protestierten.

"Was hat sie denn?" murmelte Marik enttäuscht und umarmte Malik tröstend. "Ich wollte ihr doch nur was zeigen."  
Und er vergrub schmollend sein Gesicht in Maliks weichen Haaren. Aber noch bevor der Kleinere mehr tun konnte als seinen Rücken zu klopfen, da waren die Hände des anderen auch schon tiefer gewandert und kneteten seinen Hintern, während der Yami zufrieden schurrte.  
"Das ist aber auch nicht schlecht" flüsterte er, und begann an brauner Haut zu knabbern und küssen. " Und da du schon wach bist, könnten wir doch…"  
'BAMM'  
Plötzlich krachte etwas ziemlich heftig auf Marik's Kopf hinunter, und unterbrach ihn von seiner 'Beschäftigung'.  
"Hey, das ist gemein…" jammerte Marik und drehte sich um, nur um Ishizu und ihren Baseballschläger zu sehen, den sie schon fertig für den nächsten Schlag über ihren Kopf erhoben hielt.  
"Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden? Und macht das gefälligst in eurem eigenen Zimmer, verdammt! Habt ihr eigentlich kein bisschen Anstand?"  
Und damit stürmte sie die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche, um erstmal zu frühstücken. Es gab wirklich besseres als früh morgens von einem Verrückten geweckt zu werden, der mit einem Haufen Schnee auf dem Bett auf und ab sprang wie ein kleines Kind!  
"Eines Tages bring ich die beiden um" murmelte sie, während sie sich Kaffee organisierte, während die beiden Blonden in ihrem eigenen Zimmer verschwanden.

"Malik?"  
"Was?"  
"…."

Malik drehte sich um, als er keine Antwort bekam, und ließ die Hose liegen, die er gerade aufheben wollte. Marik starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf Maliks Hintern, bevor er einen Klaps auf den Kopf bekam und seinem Hikari in die Augen schaute.  
"Du wolltest was sagen?"  
"Wollte ich? Auch ja, genau, wollte ich! Hikari... Was ist Anstand." Fragte er dann völlig ernst. "Brauch ich das? Das ist doch nicht wichtig, oder?"  
Malik schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich weiter an: "Nein, du kannst sowieso nichts damit anfangen, ich versuch also gar nicht erst, es dir zu erklären…"  
"Super! Können wir jetzt spielen? Können wir?"  
Aber vorher wollte Malik noch was essen gehen, schließlich stand ihm noch ein langer Tag mit einem hyperaktiven Yami bevor, der ihn unbedingt raus in den Schnee schleppen wollte…

**

* * *

TBC**:


	2. Schneemänner und Eisfiguren

**2.****Kapitel  
**

Teil 2/3 _(das werden auch immer mehr ^_^)_

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.  
Alle haben den Morgen überlebt, jetzt gehts zum Frühstücken, und dann treffen sich alle bei Ryou... _(Kann jemand sagen: Der Arme...?)_

/Hikari zu Yami/  
/Yami zu Hikari/  
(_zuwischenrufe, die ich mir nicht verkneifen kann_)  
'Gedanken, selten, aber doch'

* * *

_**Schnemänner und Eisfiguren**

* * *

  
Etwas später, Game Shop:_

Yami und Yugi hatten es, nach einigen hin und her, endlich geschafft, sich vollständig anzuziehen und sich zum Frühstück zusammen zu setzten. Yugi und sein Großvater hatten Yami auch endlich klargemacht, das Schnee nicht gefährlich war, und auch keine Monster drin waren, wenn man von Anzu mal absah.

"Und sollte sie doch zu schlimm werden, kannst du sie ja für eine Weile ins Reich der Schatten schicken!" erklärte ihm Yugi, als er sich mit seinem Teller zum Tisch setzten wollte.  
Aber Yami zog ihn einfach auf seinem Schoß:  
"Komm, hier sitzt du besser." meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, "und ich dachte, du währst immer zu jeden lieb, und dann redest du so blutrünstig?"  
"Ich _bin _lieb! Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, das sie dauernd deine Freundin sein will! Da bin ich verdammt lieb, dass ich sie noch nicht selbst erwürgt habe!"  
Yami lachte nur in Yugis Nacken, was denn Kleineren kitzelte und auch zum Lachen brachte.

Yugi war zufrieden, denn schließlich hatte er es kurz vorher sogar noch geschafft, das Yami eine kurze Schneeballschlacht mit ihm machte, dabei fast ein Fenster eingeschlagen hatte und den Weg freimachte, indem er den Schnee einfach ins Reich der Schatten schickte, nachdem er versucht hatte, einen Schneemann im Nachbargarten mit 'Mind Crush' anzugreifen.

Ein ziemlich erfolgreicher Morgen also, wenn man bedachte dass sie noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt hatten.

Nachdem Yami wieder hinein ins warme flüchtete, wurde er von Yugi sofort in trockene Sachen gesteckt und an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch gesetzt.  
Yugi lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an, während er sich den Teller voll Pfannkuchen packte:  
"Und? Denkst du immer noch, dass der Schnee böse ist?"  
Yami schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er an seinem Toast kaute. "Ist nicht schlimm… Ich werde es überleben, wenn sein muss. " murmelte er zwischen zwei Bissen. 'Aber wenn ich auch nur eine Verdächtige Bewegung sehe, werden Köpfe rollen' aber das behielt er lieber für sich, wo sein Hikari doch so gute Laune hatte, und sich anscheinend über den Schnee freute.

Salomon sah die Beiden lächelnd an:  
"Ich fahre für ein paar Tage weg, der Schnee ist Gift für einen alten Mann" meinte er lachend  
"Und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mitkommen."  
Yugi, der schon fertig gegessen hatte, stand auf und stellte seinen Teller weg, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Großvater ansah, genau wie Yami. Der Hikari konnte genau spüren, dass es seinem Freund sicher nicht stören würde, wenn sie irgendwohin in die Wärme fahren würden.

"Sehr gut, wo geht es denn hin?" fragte Yami, der bei der Aussicht, von dem unbequemen, kalten Schnee wegzukommen, natürlich gleich Feuer und Flamme war.  
"Ich besuche Artur und Rebekka in Kalifornien!"

Sofort griff sich Yami seinen Hikari um die Hüfte und drückte ihn mit einem tiefen Grollen fest an sich. Salomon blinzelte erstaunt, da er nicht wusste was jetzt wieder los war, und ob sie vielleicht angegriffen wurden.  
Yugi, der diese Reaktion auf Rebekkas Namen schon kannte, tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm: "Schon gut, Opa, wir bleiben hier, denke ich. Dein Freund währe sicher nicht begeistert, wenn die Kleine auf einmal verschwindet oder zerfetzt und tot ist."

/Ich kann sie nicht leiden, sie behauptet immer, dass sie deine Freundin währe!/  
/Genau wie Anzu/ warf Yugi ein, und Yami nickte  
/Stimmt, und die kann ich genauso wenig leiden! Wenn sie nicht eine 'Freundin' währe, währe sie längst Geschichte!/

"Komm schon, iss fertig, wir wollten doch nachher noch bei Ryou vorbeischauen!" Yami grinste breit bei dem Gedanken an die beiden Albinos:  
"Ich wette dieser bescheuerte Dieb hat sich beim Anblick von dem ganzen Schnee in die Hose gemacht und im Kleiderschrank versteckt. Wir müssen Ryou sicher helfen und ihn mit 'ner Brechstange wieder rauskriegen, zitternd und wimmernd und zu Tode erschrocken!" kicherte Yami schadenfroh, während er ganz vergaß, welche Panik er selbst noch kurz vorher verbreitet hatte. Nicht das das Wichtig währe, wo Yugi eh der einzige war, der es mitgekriegt hatte, und er würde dichthalten, das wusste er sicher.

Kurz darauf machten sie sich mehr oder weniger begeistert auf den Weg durch die Kälte.  
Yami behielt den Weg scharf im Auge, nachdem es ihn selbst schon zweimal schmerzhaft auf den Hintern geknallt hatte, weil er Eis übersehen hatte.  
Aber wer rechnet schon damit, das Wasser so glatt wird!  
Yugi dagegen war bester Laune und sprang fröhlich neben seinem Pharao her und hielt ihn kichernd an der Hand. Immer wieder zog Yami ihn weg, als er auf eine vereiste Stelle zuging und machte extra einen weiten Bogen drum herum, immer auf der Hut, damit seinem kleinen Hikari nur ja nichts zustieß…

_Etwas Später, bei Ryou und Bakura_

Nachdem Ryou seinen Grabräuber etwas beruhigt und sich mit ihm 'beschäftigt' hatte, war der kleine Hikari aufgestanden und hatte Frühstück gemacht. Flüchtig fragte er sich, wie die anderen beiden Yamis wohl auf den ganzen Schnee reagiert hatten, ob sie auch so verrückt gespielt hatten wie sein Yami.  
Na ja, Yami wohl kaum, der ist immer vernünftig.  
Und Marik spielt sowieso immer verrückt, da merkte man den Unterschied sowieso nicht mehr…

Bakura war kurz weggegangen, um sich '_mit diesen neuen Bedingungen anzufreunden_' wie er es ausdrückte.  
Ryou konnte nur hoffen, das er sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten brachte, er wollte nicht so gerne schon wieder erklären müssen, das er NICHT Bakura war, das das eine Verwechslung sein musste, denn er selbst würde nie etwas stehlen.  
Oder irgendwo einbrechen.  
Order irre Lachend durch den Park rennen und kleine Kinder erschrecken.  
Oder im Zoo die Raubtiere aus den Käfigen lassen.

Dieser Gedanke wurde wie meistens mit einem beleidigten Schnaufen von dem König der Diebe kommentiert:  
/Ich könnte dir soviel beibringen, Hikari, wenn du mich nur machen lässt! Wir könnten so viele lustige Sachen zusammen unternehmen!/  
/Wir könnten zusammen verhaftet werde!/  
/Und dann könnten wir zusammen ausbrechen!/

Ryou schüttelte nur den Kopf. So oft hatten sie das schon so oft diskutiert, aber Bakura würde erst mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden sein und Ruhe geben, wenn Ryou sein erstes Verbrechen begeht…  
Und Todesdrohungen gegen Yamis _(vor allem gegen gewisse Diebe_) zählten dabei nicht…

Kurze Zeit später erst kam Bakura von seinem Streifzug zurück, und dann kam auch schon ein fröhlicher Yugi mit einem etwas grummeligen Yami im Schlepptau.

B: "Na sieh mal einer guck, wer da mal aus dem Bett gerollt ist" begrüßte Bakura den  
Puzzlegeist spöttisch in seiner eigenen, 'freundlichen' Art. Wer nicht die ganze Nacht wach  
ist, ist nämlich in seinen Augen eine Schlafmütze. Und außerdem machte es sowieso  
immer Spaß, Yami zu ärgern.

Y: "Wenigstens brauche ich keine 2 Stunden, um 60 Minuten zu beobachten, du  
zweitklassiger Taschendieb!" konterte dieser sofort.

B: "Auch ja? Und wenn du noch 'ne Spur dämlicher währst, müsste man dich zweimal die  
Woche gießen, eure Zwergenhaftigkeit?"  
Y: "Du kannst doch noch nicht mal ''ne schlafenden Baby den Schnuller klauen!"  
B: "Und dich würden wir ständig unterm Teppich verliehen, wenn du nicht so hohe Stiefel hättest!"  
Y: "Nimm das sofort zurück, bescheuerter Dieb, oder ich zwinge dich dazu!"  
B: "Auch ja? Du und welche Armee, Kurzer?"  
Y: "Grrrr..."  
B: "GRRRRRR!"  
Y: "GRRRRRRRRR!"

Yami und Bakura fingen daraufhin an, sich nicht nur Flüche und Beleidigungen um die Ohren zu hauen, sondern auch die Fäuste.  
Knurrend und wild um sich schlagend wälzten sich die beiden Geister am Boden herum, während ihre Hikaris beschlossen, die wildgewordenen Yamis einfach mal machen zu lassen. Irgendwann würden sie schon müde werden.  
Und wenn sie ZU wild würden, konnte man immer noch die Tür aufmachen und sie zum abkühlen in den Schnee raustreten.  
Also setzten sich Ryou und Yugi mit etwas Kakao und Kuchen ins Wohnzimmer, damit sie die totale Verwüstung des Vorzimmers nicht miterleben mussten.

B: "Okay, das war's! Jetzt bist du fällig!"  
Y: "Na, dann trau dich doch, du Feigling!"  
B: "Was willst du tun? Mich zu Tode labern?"  
Y: "Idiot, hör auf, mich in den Fuß zu beißen!"  
B: "Whäääähhhhh, du schmeckst sowieso nach jahrhundertealten, mumifizierten Resten!"  
Y: "Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich bin von königlicher Abstammung!"  
B: "Eine königliche Plage, das bist du, aber mehr auch schon nicht!"  
Y: "Ist das alles, was du kannst, du Möchtegern- Indiana Jones?"  
B: "Autsch, das tut aber weh. Hat dir das deine Mami gelernt? Oder dein kleiner Hikari, als er vor dir auf den Knien rumgerutscht ist?"  
Y: "Okay, ich hab die Schnauze voll von deinen Frechheiten! Jetzt ist Schluss mit dem netten Pharao! Dich mach ich fertig, keiner redet so über meinen Yugi!"  
'Auch wenn das immer ein nettes Bild ist!'

Auf einmal war das laute Klappern der Besteckschublade in der Küche zu hören, gefolgt von einem metallischen Klirren und Bakuras Flüchen.  
Yami hatte sich sämtliche Messer aus der Küche geschnappt, und Bakura wehrte sie mit einer Bratpfanne ab. Er hatte sich zur Sicherheit hinter dem umgefallenen Küchentisch versteckt und schimpfte weiter auf Yami ein.  
Yami saß auf der Arbeitfläche neben den Herd, knallrot im Gesicht, und versuchte, den Dieb zu erdolchen. Wenn ihm die Waffen ausgingen, holte er sie sich mit Hilfe seiner Schattenmagie wieder zurück und fing wieder von Vorne an.  
Auch ein paar Gläser und Teller warf er, schließlich flogen die flachen Dinger so schon.  
Gerade schnappte er sich die Mikrowelle, als:

"Yami!"  
"Bakura!"

_Bei den Ishtars, etwas später (als im ersten Kapitel):__  
_

Marik hatte gerade versucht Spiegeleier zum Frühstück zu machen, warmen Kakao und gebratenen Speck, weil er ihm gerade danach war.  
Auch wenn Ishizu es ihm strengstens verboten, irgendwas da drin anzugreifen.

Und als nächstes hatte er dann gelernt, das Milch in der Mikrowelle übergeht, wenn man auf 5 Minuten bei höchster Stufe einstellt und alles übergeht und lustig blubbert.  
Und dass Spiegeleier nicht von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig fest werden, wenn man sie in den Toaster schüttet, auch wenn das bei Brot immer geht.  
Und dass Speck anbrennt, wenn man nicht hinschaut und aufspaßt und umrührt, auch wenn man dann Öl hineinschüttet. Obwohl das eigentlich flüssig ist...

Malik zog seinen Yami schnell aus dem Haus, bevor seine Schwester wirklich handgreiflich werden konnte. Denn dann war mit ihr wirklich nicht zu spaßen, wenn gerade ihr Toaster raucht, die Pfanne brennt und der Plastikbecher mit dem gelben Smiley in der Mikrowelle fröhlich vor sich hin schmilzt…

Sein Yami bemerkte diese Gefahr natürlich wie immer nicht, und sprang fröhlich durch den tiefen Schnee: "Schau mal, Hikari, ich mach ganz viele Spuren!"  
Aber plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, als er eine Schneeräummaschine vorbeifahren sah, die die Straßen räumte."Hey, das will ich fahren, kann ich, kann ich, bitte Malik, ich will das haben."  
Der Verrückte sprang auf und ab und zeigte aufgeregt auf das Fahrzeug, aber Malik schüttelte nur den Kopf:

"Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, das du so aufgedreht bist. Du hast dir doch nicht irgendwo komisches Zeug andrehen lassen, oder? Du darfst nie etwas von Fremden annehmen!" "Natürlich nicht! Du hast doch gesagt, das darf ich nicht! Aber was ist, wenn mir jemand sein Herz oder seine Eingeweide geben will? Egal. Aber ich habe was anderes gefunden, das verrat ich dir aber nicht." und er kicherte schelmisch, bevor er eine Kopfnuss bekam.

"Und wie du das verraten wirst, oder du darfst das Ding da nicht haben!"  
Marik schmollte kurz, aber bei der Aussicht, das große, leuchtend orange Fahrzeug zu bekommen, gab er dann doch kichernd nach und klatschte in die Hände.

"Deine Schwester wollte da was ganz leckeres vor mir verstecken, aber ich finde alles, kein Versteck ist vor mir sicher, weil ich sie alle kenne, und außerdem bin ich wie ein Spürhund, wenn ich was haben will! Marik findet alles" erklärte er stolz, ohne das Lob zu erhalten, das er für seine Leistung eigentlich verdient hatte.  
Schließlich konnte Ishizu gut Sachen vor ihm verstecken, immer fand sie was Neues.  
Wie die Messer... Aber er fand sie trotzdem immer... Warum wusste dass eigentlich keiner zu schätzen, wo das doch so toll ist...  
"Der Spürhund wird im Garten schlafen, wenn er nicht gleich redet!" "Okay, okay ich sag's ja schon, nur nicht so ungeduldig!" und er versuchte, den Kleineren zu kitzeln, aber Malik wich ihm geschickt aus, und der größere schmollte, bevor er wieder Kicherte."Deine Schwester hat da diese echt leckere, leckere Schokolade, die mit Schokolade gefüllt ist! Die ist ganz süß, aber Ishizu sagt immer, ich darf die nicht essen, aber Marik mag die doch so gerne. Das verstehst du doch, oder? Natürlich, schließlich bist du mein kleiner, süßer, netter, lieber, sexy Hikari, du würdest mir das doch nie verbieten, oder?"

Marik umarmte Malik, während der nur die Augen rollte und die wandernden Hände mal wieder abschütteln musste, bevor Marik noch übermütig wurde.  
Der Yami machte das immer, wenn er nicht antworten wollte, in der Hoffnung, dass ein bisschen Ablenkung ihm helfen würde.  
"Das nützt dir auch nichts, ich will wissen, wie viel genau du 'gefunden' hast!"

"Ich hab sie ganz wirklich gefunden, sie sind ganz allein und verlassen da rumgelegen! Und wenn was keinen Besitzer hat, darf man es nehmen."  
"Wir reden von Schokolade, nicht von streunenden Katzen. Also?" er wollte es wirklich wissen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich sauer war. Er wollte nur gerne wissen, was ihm bevorstand. Auch wenn Marik lustig war, wenn er Schokolade hatte.  
Na ja, Ishizu war wahrscheinlich anderer Meinung, nachdem sie das letzte Mal alle ihre Blumenbeete eingebüsst hatte.  
'Dabei wollte er ihr doch nur eine Freude machen, er wusste ja nicht, dass er sie nicht samt Wurzeln und Erde im ganzen Haus aufstellen kann, nur weil es dann so schön bunt ist.'  
Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Malik lächeln, seine Schwester hatte Marik damals durch die halbe Stadt gejagt, sie laut schreiend und er laut lachend.

"Zwei? Drei? Vielleicht auch Vier Tafeln? Ich weiß wirklich nicht so richtig, ich hab mindestens zwei gegessen. Glaub ich. Aber ich hab dir natürlich auch was aufgehoben!" erklärte er stolz und schob Malik ein weiches Stück dunkle Schokolade in den Mund, das er in der Hosentasche hatte.  
"Lecker, nicht" meinte er stolz und schob gleich noch ein Stück nach. "Ich weiß eben, was gut schmeckt! Drum mag ich dich auch so gerne!"

_(__A/__n: __**Dessert au Chocolat **__von Milka, meine Lieblingssorte, aber bei zu viel werde ich immer __etwas __zappelig...)  
_

"Danke" meinte der Hikari, bevor er mit dem Millenniums-Stab in der Hand auf das Fahrzeug zuging, und den Fahrer unter seine Kontrolle brachte, bevor er ihn unsanft aus der Kabine kickte:  
"Hey, Marik, ich da hab ein kleines Geschenk für dich!" meinte er grinsend, als er den anderen heran winkte, "Mir fehlt nur gerade die Schleife zum Verzieren."  
Marik setzte sich hinein und spielte an den Hebeln herum. Es gab nur einen einzigen Sitz, und so zog Malik mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinen Schoß.

"Keine Sorge, du bist Verzierung genug." flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und biss leicht hinein, während er aber gleichzeitig auch losfuhr.  
Oder besser, fahren wollte.  
Natürlich ohne dabei auch nur im Geringsten auf die Straße zu achten. "Wo darf ich dich denn hinbringen..."  
"Ist mir egal..." doch bevor der Kleinere noch mehr sagen konnte, waren sie in einen Schneehügel am Straßenrand gefahren, unter dem anscheinend ein Auto stand.  
Aber da stand es nicht lange, denn Yami Marik mochte es gar nicht, wenn er sich mit Malik beschäftigte und etwas unterbricht ihn dabei.  
Und da ein Auto nicht blutet oder von Fischen gefressen wird und sich auch sonst nicht als kleines Geschenk für seinen Hikari eignete (1) tat er das einzig Richtige:  
Er schickte es ins Reich der Schatten.

"Warum müssen die eigentlich ihren Schrott hier abstellen, wenn ich hier fahre! Haben die alle keinen Führerschein? Ich hab Vorfahrt!"  
Das er selbst auch keinen hatte übersah er mal einfach ganz großzügig, während er weiter an den verschiedenen Hebeln, Schaltern und Knöpfen herum spielte.  
"Wir könnten ja vielleicht Ryou und seinen Grabräuber besuchen…" und so machten sie sich auf den (_für alle anderen_) gefährlichen Weg zum Haus der beiden Albinos.

Marik lachte begeistert, als er herausfand, wie man die große Schaufel vorne steuern konnte. Die ganze Fahrt zu Ryou spielte er hin und her, als er jemanden am Straßenrand sah, der gerade grummelnd sein Auto aus einer Schneewehe ausgrub.

Der Verrückte wollte unbedingt ein paar Takte mit diesem Typen reden, aber dazu musste er erstmal stehen bleiben, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan.  
Und da Marik nicht wusste, wo die Bremse war, fuhr er einfach gegen das Auto.  
Wer braucht da schon Bremsen...  
"Hey, du Verrückter, du spinnst doch wohl! Hast du 'ne Macke?" rief der wütende Lehrer, als er sein neues Auto sah, nachdem Marik auch noch lachend die Schaufel einsetzte.

"Ich kenn dich!" schrie Marik, setzte Malik auf seinen Sitz und stieg aus. "Du hast gesagt, Malik soll wieder Theater spielen, wie beim Schulfest! Du willst, das mein Hikari-Pretty wieder so wenig Zeit für mich hat!"  
Und damit sprang er auf das inzwischen eingedrückte Dach des Autos.  
Ja, die schwere Schaufel des Straßenfahrzeugs kann diese Wirkung haben, wenn sie ein paar Mal mit Schwung auf ein Autodach trifft!  
"Du willst mir Malik wegnehmen, aber du kriegst ihn nicht! Keiner kriegt ihn, weil er nämlich mir gehört, mir ganz alleine, und ich teile nicht mit dir! Ich teile mit niemanden!"

Und um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, sprang er noch ein paar Mal auf dem Dach auf und ab und verbeulte es noch mehr.  
"Du tickst doch nicht mehr ganz richtig, wie willst du mir eigentlich den Schaden bezahlen, du Punk! Ich sollte die Polizei rufen, du bist doch gemeingefährlich!" protestierte der Lehrer, worauf Marik ihn scharf ansah:

"Du kannst dein jämmerliches Leben behalten, und ich werd' dich noch nicht mal verstümmeln! Na, ist das ein Angebot? Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich heute so großzügig bin!"  
Das Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte deutlich, wie viel besser es doch ist, wenn er jetzt einfach ja dazu sagt.  
Und das tat der verschreckte Lehrer dann auch und rannte so schnell wie möglich davon, was Marik natürlich sehr komisch fand und ihn zum Lachen brachte.

Zumindest bevor ihn sein Hikari vom Autodach zog:  
"Du führst dich auf wie ein wild gewordener Affe! Was machen wir jetzt mit diesem Schrott?" fragte er und gab dem Auto einen Tritt, worauf es schließlich auseinander fiel.  
Wer fand Lehrer erschrecken den schon schlimm, die bettelten doch förmlich darum. Und dieser hier ganz besonders, er hatte Malik die ganze Woche genervt, dass er und seine Freunde wieder Theaterspielen sollten. Da die anderen aber bereits Nein gesagte hatten – und Yami und Bakura hatten ihm ihre Meinung dazu ganz besonders deutlich und farbig gesagt – hatte er als letzten Ausweg Malik gesehen. In der Hoffnung, das der auch seine Freunde überreden würde.

Unnötig zu erwähnen das dieser kein bisschen begeistert war...

"Ich weiß was wir damit machen!" unterbrach Marik's begeistertes Geschrei Maliks Gedanken.  
"Was ist, wenn wir das Wrack Ishizu zu Weihnachten schenken?"  
"Du willst meiner Schwester ein zerstörtes Auto schenken?" fragte Malik ungläubig, in der Hoffnung dass er sich verhört hat.  
"Ja klar, für ihren Garten. Es schaut gut aus und geht nicht so schnell kaputt wie ihre Blumentöpfe." erklärte Mark seine eigene Logik.  
"Die gehen doch nur kaputt, wenn du in der Nähe bist."  
"Ich hab aber nicht darauf geschossen!"  
"Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt, aber gut zu wissen! Du weißt wie gerne sie die hatte, die waren gemustert und winterhart und sollten ziemlich stabil sein!"  
"Nein, das hab ich nicht gemeint, ich hab sie nicht angefasst oder umgestoßen oder damit gespielt..."  
Seufzend hielt er den Mund, als er merkte, dass er sich immer nur noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten redete, und sein Hikari kicherte über sein frustriertes Gesicht, bevor er ihn bei der Hand nahm.  
"Na, komm schon, Yami. Gehen wir das Stück zu Fuß. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, das Ryou sich freuen würde über so ein Ungeheuer in seinem Vorgarten..."  
"Was meinst du, kommt Baku raus zum Spielen? Wir könnten ja den Pharao ärgern gehen…"

_Inzwischen bei Ryou:_

Yami und Bakura hatten sich mit Hilfe ihrer Hikaris wieder beruhigt. Oder, mit anderen Worten, es wurde ihnen das Sofa als Schlafplatz angeboten, was dankend abgelehnt wurde.

Jetzt saßen sich Yugi und Ryou gegenüber am Tisch und unterhielten sich darüber, dass es jetzt nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten währe und was sie noch an Geschenken besorgen mussten.  
Die beiden freuten sich schon auf darauf, das Haus zu dekorieren, Karten zu schreiben, noch mehr Kekse zu backen, bis ihnen etwas einfiel, und sie drehten sich daraufhin zu ihren Yamis um. Die Beiden hatten schließlich noch nie Schnee gesehen, also war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den Weihnachtsmann kannten.

"Ihr wisst doch, was Weihnachten ist, oder?"  
Ihre Yamis standen mit finsterer Mine hinter ihnen und starrten sich gegenseitig an, ohne wirklich zuzuhören, was um sie herum geschah.  
Aber auf die Frage hin unterbrachen sie ihr Duell, um ihre Hikaris verständnislos anzusehen.

"Ach, der allmächtige Pharao weiß etwas nicht? Den Tag muss ich im Kalender anstreichen." meinte Bakura sofort mit einem hämischen Grinsen, aber wie immer war Yami um keine Antwort verlegen.  
"Mach nur, das wird auch gleich dein Todestag sein, so wie du die Schnauze aufreißt! Und ich weiß natürlich schon, was Weihnachten ist."  
"Ach, dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, dein Wissen mit uns zu teilen!"

Auch Ryou und Yugi waren jetzt gespannt, was er sagen würde.

Yami räusperte sich: "Weihnachten, das ist... Also das ist... Das hat mit Schnee zu tun... Und es ist im Winter... Und da sind... Geschenke? Und man macht irgendwas mit Karten..." kratzte er das bisschen, das er zur Hälfte mitbekommen hatte zusammen.  
Bakura war natürlich nicht sehr glücklich, das Yami überhaupt eine Antwort geben konnte, vor allem da er nicht wusste, ob es stimmte oder nicht.

Also machte er das, was er immer machte in diesem Fall.  
Ganz böse schauen und hoffen das der andere einfach abhaut.  
Aber natürlich machte der verdammte Pharao das nicht, sondern starrte nur wieder schweigend zurück.

"An Weihnachten kommt in der Nacht der Weihnachtsmann. Er fliegt mit dem Rentierschlitten auf unser Dach, steigt durch den Kamin und isst Kekse und trinkt Milch und bringt dann Geschenke…" fasste Ryou schließlich zusammen, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob ihm überhaupt jemand zuhörte...

/Yami, dir ist doch klar, das du Bakura so nicht umbringen kannst, oder?/  
/Gib nie die Hoffnung auf, Aibou./ erklärte Yami seinem seufzendem Licht.

Plötzlich war ein lautes Krachen zu hören, als die Vordertüre schwungvoll eingetreten wurde.  
Ein völlig aufgebrachter Kaiba stand da, gefolgt von einem weinenden Mokuba und einem hungrigen Joey.

"Du verdammter Dieb, wie kannst du es wagen, die Schneemänner zu stehlen, die Mokuba und Joey heute Morgen gemacht haben?" wild schaute sich Kaiba um, aber der den er suchte war nicht da.  
"Wo ist dieser verdammte Dieb? Ich mach ihn fertig, ab morgen ist Ryou wieder Single!"  
"Wieso bin ich Single, was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte Ryou, während seine 'Besucher' im Wohnzimmer zu Yami und Yugi platzierte.  
"Joey und Mokuba haben einige Schneemänner gebaut, die 'mysteriöserweise' verschwunden sind. Aber besonders interessant ist das die Fußspuren genau hierher führen!"  
Ryou drehte sich drohen zu dem Yami in seiner Ecke um und schaute ihn ernst an:

"Und, was hast du dazu zu sagen?"  
"Ich hab doch gesagt das Schnee Scheiße ist!"  
"Ich will meine Schneemänner zurück, wir haben uns so bemüht, und du nimmst sie uns einfach weg!" rief Mokuba dazwischen und sah seinen großen Bruder bittend an, während Joey die Schale mit Weihnachtskeksen plünderte.

Bakura knurrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, und mokuba versteckte sich wimmernd bei Kaiba.

Ryou seufzte nur. "Bakura…"  
/Ich will nicht, Hikari! Ich hab sie rechtmäßig gestohlen, also gehören sie mir!/  
/Genauso wie das Sofa für den Rest des Jahres, wenn du nicht hörst./

Beide starrten sich prüfend an, bevor Bakura die Schultern senkte, in dem Wissen, das Ryou ernst machen würde. Das hatte er schon mal bewiesen, und er hatte sogar irgendwas mit der Türe gemacht, sodass der erfahrene Grabräuber nicht hinein konnte, egal wie langer er auch mit dem Schloss herumspielte.  
Einerseits war er ja stolz, dass sein Hikari das konnte, aber es konnte auch so verdammt frustrierend sein!

"Ich habe nachgedacht! Und das… _Angebot_…" dabei nickte er in Ryou's Richtung, "ist eine Überlebung wert. Ihr habt Glück, ich bin heute großzügig. Sie stehen oben im Schlafzimmer."  
"Großzügig? Du meinst wohl, du willst nicht rausgeworfen werden!" grinste Joey, der genau wusste, welchem '_Angebot_' kein Yami '_widerstehen'_ konnte…

Mokuba rannte ins Schlafzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Ryou, der eine schlimme Vorahnung hatte, die sich leider auch bewahrheitete: Der ganze, gut geheizte Raum stand unter Wasser vom geschmolzenen Schnee…  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging er hinunter in die Küche, holte sich die Bratpfanne von vorher und ging zu den anderen zurück, die ihn misstrauisch beobachteten.  
"Bakura…" sang er zuckersüß.  
"Was!" schnappte der zurück, bevor die schwere Panne in seine Richtung flog.

"Wegen dir verdammten Vollidioten steht unser ganzes Zimmer unter Wasser! Warum musst du eigentlich immer alles klauen, was du siehst? Du bist so ein bescheuerter Trottel, ich sollte Yami bitten, dich wieder ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken!"

Der arme Bakura sowie jeder andere auch starrten den Jungen erstaunt an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der kleine Albino so laut sein kann…

"Okay, soll ich!" freute sich Yami sofort, aber Yugi hielt ihn davon ab, gleich aufzuspringen und sich ans Werk zu machen.  
"Yami..."  
"Was? Er hat's doch erlaubt! Und du sagst doch immer, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, soll man helfen!"

Mit einem Seufzen beruhigte sich der aufgebrachte Hikari wieder etwas.  
Aber erst nachdem Bakuras Kopf mit Ryous Bratpfanne Bekanntschaft geschlossen hat, genau wie die immer noch umliegenden Messer, die jetzt alle rund um Bakura in der Wand steckten.

_"_Danke, Yami, aber ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein. Noch nicht, zumindest._"_  
"Genau, danke Yami! Eine schöne Hilfe bist du! Du bist doch auch ein Yami, sollten wir nicht eigentlich zusammenhalten, und den ganzen Scheiß?"  
'Die Hikaris halten schließlich auch zusammen! Das ist so gemein... Aber andererseits, mit den Dreien ganz allein...' Bakuras Gedanken drifteten Mal wieder weit ab...

"Okay, Bakura, du wirst da rausgehen und Mokuba neue Schneemänner bauen, klar!" holte ihn Ryou gnadenlos zurück.  
"Aber es ist kalt draußen!"  
"Das wird die Nacht auch für dich sein, wenn du nicht gleich deinen Hintern bewegst!"  
"Okay, okay" Bakura hob beschwichtigend die Hände und murrte noch beleidigt "Verdammte Hikaris, verdammtes Sofa…blöde Drohung, immer gleich..."  
"Tja, liegt wohl daran, dass sie so wirksam ist." Murrte Kaiba zufrieden zurück, der ihn als einziger gehört hatte.  
"Klappe, Geldsack!"  
Schmollend trollte sich Bakura und machte die Haustüre auf, gerade als Malik und Marik klopfen wollten.  
Bakura blinzelte die beiden nur nachdenklich an, Malik grollte und Marik zappelte aufgeregt herum, einen Schneeball in der Hand.

Er hielt Bakura die Handvoll Schnee entgegen: "Schau mal, ist das nicht toll? Das liegt überall herum, in der ganzen Stadt, und Hikari-Pretty sagt, es ist Schnee! Schnee, weist du! Hast du schon mal Schnee gesehen? Der ist lustig, aber er schmeckt komisch, und Ishizu ist nicht froh, wenn man ihn ihr ins Zimmer bringt, oder direkt an Bett, aber ich weiß nicht wieso, weil er doch so schön weich und lustig ist und man kann Leute abschießen, und drunter begraben und man kann dann ein oranges Auto fahren und Autos und Lehrer plattmachen…"

Malik klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter: "Schön das Atmen nicht vergessen… So ist er schon seit heute morgen, und meine Schwester hat uns rausgeworfen, weil er sie nervt!" entschuldigte sich Malik für seinen spinnenden Yami, der immer noch von Bakura angestarrt wurde.  
"Und deshalb wollt ihr uns nerven?" plötzlich aber hatte der Grabräuber eine brillante Idee und er fing an zu grinsen: "Da er dich doch eh nervt wird es dich sicher nicht stören, wenn ich ihn mir mal eben ausborge!"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnappte er sich den immer noch herumhüpfenden Marik am Kragen und schleppte ihn weg.  
"Du kriegst ihn später zurück, Malik!"  
Marik winkte seinem Hikari zu: "Bis nachher, Hikari-Pretty! Winke, Winke!"

Malik starrte den Beiden noch für einen Moment nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und hineinging. Am besten man denkt nicht zu viel nach, die beiden hatten eben einen an der Klatsche.

Ein bisschen überrascht war er schon, das Kaiba auch da war, aber die anderen erklärten ihm alles bei einer Tasse Kakao.

_Etwas später: Marik und Bakura waren die ganze Zeit unbeaufsichtigt! im Garten.  
Und verdächtig ruhig._

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stürmten Bakura und Marik, nach einer ganzen Weile von Ruhe und Frieden, wieder in den Raum: "Los, ihr müsst mitkommen, wir sind fertig!"  
"Fertig womit?" fragte Ryou vorsichtig, denn wenn Bakura von etwas begeistert war, war sein Hikari es meistens nicht…

Aber der Dieb schnappte sich nur seinen Freund und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.  
"Wir haben gemacht was du wolltest, kleiner Ryou! Schneemänner gebaut!" erklärte ihn Marik, während er Malik aus dem Sessel zog und aus dem Haus schob. Neugierig folgten die anderen auch, denn keiner hatte erwartet, das Bakura wirklich im Schnee spielt.  
Yugi musste bei der Vorstellung kichern, während Yami nur brummte: "Bei der Drohung wundert es mich nicht, das er gehorcht hat…" brummte der Pharao, bevor er bei dem Anblick vor sich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb:

Die beiden Yamis hatten mehr als nur einen Schneemann gebaut, sie hatten eine ganze Landschaft in Ryous Garten erschaffen.

Der Mittelpunkt des Ganzen war ein Schneemann, der wie Yami aussah, komplett mit einer Duel Disc in der Hand und dem Puzzle um den Hals. Sogar die Kleidung konnte man erkennen, bis hin zu den zwei Gürteln. Die beiden Yamis hatten sich offensichtlich wirklich Mühe gegeben, man konnte jedes Detail erkennen.  
Der Yami- Schneemann wurde von einem Bakura und einem Marik aus Schnee gewürgt, die nebeneinander über ihm standen, da er kniete. Sie Grinsten breit und hielten ihre Millenniums-Gegenstände triumphierend mit der anderen Hand, während Yami die Zunge heraushing und seine Augen nur Kreuze waren.

Ihre Hikaris hatten sie auch gemacht, Ryou und Malik wie sie ihre Yamis Anfeuerten und voller Bewunderung zu ihren Füssen saßen, auf großen Polstern und mit kaum Kleidung an.  
Auch Yugi war da, fest gegen Bakuras breite Brust gedrückt und ihn anhimmelnd und umarmend, und mit Ryous Hand beiläufig auf dem Hintern der anderen beiden Hikaris.  
Sogar Kaiba war da, weinend auf dem Bauch liegend, während Joey auf seinem Rücken stand und Anzu umarmte. Ein Baby-Mokuba saß daneben, gefesselt und geknebelt in einem Käfig aus Schnee...

Zu sagen das Yami sauer war, war eine glatte Untertreibung, und Yugi konnte das ganz genau fühlen. Darum war er auch ziemlich erstaunt, als Yami sich einfach umdrehte und wegging. Marik und Bakura grummelten beleidigt vom 'Langweiligen Pharao, der jeden Spaß verdirbt', aber Yugi spürte deutlich, dass sein Freund etwas vorhatte und dass nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Als zog er, nur zur Sicherheit natürlich, Malik und Ryou weg von ihren Yamis.  
Und das auch keine Sekunde zu früh, den plötzlich stand Yami mit dem Gartenschlauch da und drehte voll auf, und dann wurden Bakura und Marik auch schon gründlich weggespült.

Yami lachte wie verrückt, während sich auf den beiden künstlerischen Yamis ziemlich schnell eine dünne Eisschicht bildete. Alle anderen starrten ihn nur an, da sie nicht wussten, ob sie lachen sollten oder nicht, und Ryou und Malik drückten dankbar Yugis Hand. Wenn er sie nicht weggezogen hätte, währen sie genauso Eiskunst geworden wie die beiden Verrückten.  
Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, gingen sie schleunigst wieder ins Warme hinein, nachdem die Schneemänner von Yami eingestampft wurden.  
Bald erinnerte nur noch ein Loch im Boden an sie, worüber er auch sehr zufrieden war.

Mokuba nahm seinen Bruder und Joey bei der hand und zog die beiden davon "Gehn wir heim, ich mag nicht mehr. Die sind so gemein."  
Joey wuschelte dem Kleineren nur tröstend durch die haare: "Keine Sorge, wir bauen uns neue Schneemänner. Bessere."  
"Oder ein Iglu?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, und Joey nickte. "Wenn ich genug Kekse krieg, kein Problem. Aber wir brauchen auf jeden Fall Proviant."

Bakura und Marik wurden inzwischen zum Auftauen in die Nähe des Kamins gesetzt, und sie schauten Yugi die ganze Zeit vorwurfsvoll an, bis dieser genug hatte:

"Was? Was ist los, was wollt ihr!"

"Du bist ein Hikari! Du müsstest Mitleid mit uns haben. Alle Hikaris haben Mitleid!"  
"Ich nicht!" kam es gleichzeitig von Malik und Ryou, und sie ernteten beleidigte Blicke dafür von ihren dunkleren Hälften, bevor sich die beiden wieder Yugi zuwandten.  
"Du solltest jetzt eigentlich mit ihm Schimpfen und ihn aufs Sofa verbannen für immer und immer!"  
"Genau, das war sooo gemein, wo wir euch doch so schön aus dem weichen, flauschigen Schnee gemacht haben!"  
"Und was ist der Lohn dafür?"  
"Yami macht uns kalt."

/Wenn die so weitermachen, mach ich das wirklich noch, Aibou!/  
/Lass sie, die hören schon wieder auf irgendwann./

"Yami als Yami soll ja gemein sein"  
"Aber du bist ein Hikari!"  
"Und Hikaris haben immer Mitleid!"

Yugi schnaufte nur: "Den Teufel werd' ich tun! Das geschieht euch beiden ganz recht, ich muss gar kein Mitleid mit euch haben!"  
Bakura setzte sich neben Yugi, legte einen Arm um Yugis Schulter und versuchte so harmlos wie nur irgend möglich auszusehen, was ihm sogar ein bisschen gelang da er wie ein begossener Pudel aussah, bevor er schmollend flüsterte: "Magst du mich den kein bisschen nicht?"

Aber bevor Yugi irgendeine Antwort geben konnte, traf Bakura etwas am Kopf. Und dann noch etwas. Und noch etwas.  
Der Grabräuber drehte sich um und sah Yami in der Türe stehen, mit blitzenden roten Augen und zwei Karten in der Hand. Kuribo, und Vervielfältigung.  
Und damit begrub er Bakura unter einem Riesenberg Kuribos, die er ihm einzeln an den Kopf warf, bis man nicht mal eine Haarspitze mehr sah.  
"Pfoten weg von meinem Freund! Wann hörst du endlich auf, mit meinem Hikari zu flirten!"  
"Ich will ihn mir doch nur mal ausleihen! Du bist echt geizig, weißt du das, Pharao?"

Yami sagte nichts darauf, sondern vergrößerte nur den flauschigen Haufen, bis man nicht mal mehr seine fernen Hilferufe hörte.  
Ryou schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er sich daran machte, seinen Yami wieder auszugraben.  
Als er ein fauchendes Kuribo zur Seite warf, sah er plötzlich ein paar weiße Haarsträhnen in dem braunen Haufen und zusammen mit Malik zog er ihn heraus.  
Ohne darauf zu achten, dass das eigentlich weh tut, zerrten die Beiden an den weißen Haarbüscheln.  
Als es endlich geschafft war, blieb er nur zitternd und röchelnd liegen: "Zu… süß... und... flauschig … nicht… zu… ertragen…"  
Und dann hörten die letzten Zuckungen auf, als er ihn Ohnmacht fiel.

"Mit dem Schmerzenslaute Uhh  
stieß ihm eine Ohnmacht zu."  
reimte Yami zufrieden.

Yugi zog ihn nur am Arm raus, während er sich bei Ryou entschuldigte.  
"Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen, bevor noch jemand ernsthaft Schaden nimmt."  
Malik schaute Yugi kurz an und zeigte auf Bakura: "Und wie nennst du das dann?"  
"Keine Ahnung, wie wär's mit: Selbst Schuld?"  
"Hikaris sicd auch nciht mehr das, was sie mal waren..."

Ryou nickte Yami und Yugi nur kurz zum Abschied zu, während die beiden Ägypter den Dieb an Armen und Beinen nahmen und zum Sofa schleppten. Sie taten noch kurz so, als ob sie ihn ins Feuer werfen wollten, aber Ryou konnte sie zum Glück davon abhalten.  
"Aber wieso, Ryou! Wir wollen ihn doch nur ein bisschen ankokeln!" schmollte Marik, und sein Hikari nickte eifrig:  
"Dann wir der schön knusprig und heiß! Und du willst doch, dass dein Freund heiß ist, oder!"  
"Aber nicht _so_ heiß, verdammt! Und jetzt lasst ihn wieder runter. Ich hätte meinen Freund gern in einem Stück, wenn's geht!"

Die beiden Ägypter zuckten nur die Schulter: "Okay!"  
Und damit warfen sie ihn reichlich unsanft auf das Sofa.  
"Aua! Ich bring dich um!" keifte Bakura, als er aufwachte, weil er durch den Schwung vom Sofa fiel und sich den Kopf an der Tischkante anhaute.  
Schnell sprang er auf und hielt sich den Kopf.

Die beiden Verrückten sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und stürmten dann Hand in Hand hinaus, beide wild lachend, während Ryou einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte.

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

(1) Für nähere Infos zum Balzverhalten eines Yami Maliks (oder auch anderen Yamis) siehe auch 'Ich hasse Montage', Kapitel 3. ^_^

Da ich so viele nette Kommentare bekommen habe, werde ich die Geschichte noch ein bisschen länger machen.  
Ein Kapitel kommt noch, da mir noch ein paar Sachen dazu eingefallen sind, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin, und danke für die Kommis!


	3. Abenteuer im Schnee

Inzwischen ist es Mittag, und soweit gab es noch immer keine Toten...

Das ist das letzte Kapitel, danach arbeite ich an _Schultheater_ weiter...

/Yami zu Hikari/  
/Hikari zu Yami/  
'Gedanken'  
(_Kommentare und Zwischenrufe von mir_)  
"**Geschrei...**"

**

* * *

3. Abenteuer im Schnee

* * *

  
**

Yugi zog seinen Yami an der Hand zur Türe raus, bevor er noch auf weitere dumme Ideen kommen konnte.  
"Irgendwann werd' ich dem wirklich noch was antun, wenn er so weitermacht. Und dann ist es mir egal, ob Ryou dein Freund ist, oder ob er dann traurig ist! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Ryou nichts sagt, wenn sein Freund vor seinen Augen mit jemand anderen flirtet.." knurrte Yami verbissen, während er seine Karten wieder sicher und trocken in der Tasche verstaute.

Yami war wirklich heilfroh, dass er endlich von dem verrückten Dieb und seinen kranken Scherzen wegkam, und drückte die Hand des Kleineren.  
"Du weißt doch genau, das er dich nur ärgern will, Yami. Und Ryou weiß das auch, und darum sagt er auch nichts. Und wenn du ihn auch ignorieren würdest, würde er auch schnell wieder aufhören, weil es ihm keinen Spaß macht! Es macht schließlich nur Spaß, wenn du dich ärgerst!"  
"Ist mir doch scheißegal, ob er es ernst meint oder nicht! Allein die Tatsache, dass er auch nur daran denkt dass er dich angreifen könnte ist schon Grund genug für mich, ihn kalt zu machen. Ich bin viel zu gutmütig mit dir, Aibou, weißt du das? Ich sollte nicht immer nachgeben, wenn du sagst ich soll ihn ignorieren, dann würde er auch nicht immer so ein Problem sein! Und dann erst diese 'Schneemänner'! Die reinste Beleidigung! Als wenn ich je zulassen würde, das er dich so angreift..."

Yami kam langsam richtig in Fahrt und erklärte seinem Hikari genau, was er am liebsten mit dem frechen Dieb machen würde, wenn Yugi ihn nur machen lassen würde...  
Yugi fing leise an zu kichern, als Yami sich immer gemeinere Sachen ausdachte, und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des anderen:  
"Du weißt das du das nicht ernst meinst, Yami." flüsterte er und kuschelte sich ein bisschen mehr an ihn ran.

"Ich werd ihn schon noch erwischen. Irgendwann, wenn du nicht hinschaust, und Ryou nicht hinschaut, dann werd ich zuschlagen." versprach er leise, und der Kleinere zitterte leicht, als Yami genau in sein Ohr flüsterte.  
"Und keiner wird wissen, was wirklich mit ihm passiert ist... Es wird aussehen, als währe einfach nur ein Grab über ihm eingestürzt, als er es plündern wollte. Und keiner wird je erfahren, dass ich es war!..." und er wanderte mit den Lippen Yugis Hals hinunter, ließ seine Worte über die blasse Haut tanzen, "Das nennt man heutzutage dann wohl einen kleinen Arbeitsunfall..."  
Yugi kicherte, als Yami ihn am Ohr kitzelte, und er befreite sich etwas widerwillig aus den starken Armen seiner dunkleren Hälfte:  
"Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass das auffallen würde, oder, mein Lieber? Es gibt hier nicht so viele Pyramiden, unter denen du ihm begraben könntest..."  
"Yugi, du bist gemein! Willst du mir nicht mal diesen einen kleinen Mord gönnen?"  
Yami spielte beleidigt, der beste Weg um eine Umarmung und ein Küsschen von dem kleinen Hikari zu stehlen.  
Und wie immer hatte er auch Erfolg damit...

Danach machte Yugi mit Yami einen gemütlichen Spaziergang durch den Park, um ihn wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen und abzulenken von seinen Mordgedanken _(und anderen, die bis später warten mussten)_.  
Die Wolken hatten sich inzwischen verzogen, und die Sonne schien kraftlos aber hell vom Himmel. Zwar war es eisig kalt, aber das Licht ließ den Schnee wunderschön glitzern, und Yugi zog seinen Freund lächelnd durch den tiefen Schnee auf den ungeräumten Wegen.

Die beiden machten am Teich eine kurze Pause, während Yugi dem Puzzlegeist zeigte, dass er übers Wasser laufen konnte.  
Yami fand das weit weniger komisch als sein Hikari, er traute dem Eis genauso wenig wie er dem Schnee vertraute. Auch wenn er jetzt wusste, dass er nichts machte, würde er doch heilfroh sein, wenn es endlich wieder Frühling wurde.  
"Ach komm schon, Yami, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht!"  
"Nein, es ist schlimmer! Ich will nicht, das mit dir dasselbe passiert wie mit den beiden Spinnern!"  
Yami ließ sich einfach nicht überreden, auch mal aufs Eis zu gehen, sondern er lief nur am Ufer hin und her bei jedem vorsichtigen Schritt, den Yugi machte, und versuchte ihn zurück zuwinken.  
Er hatte keinesfalls vergessen, was das Wasser mit Bakura und Marik gemacht hat _(auch wenn das lustig war)_, und auch nicht, das er selbst deswegen heute schon zweimal auf dem Hintern gelandet war. (_was weniger lustig war_)  
Zu seiner großen Erleichterung kam Yugi auch gleich wieder zurück, als er merkte, wie besorgt Yami um ihn war, schließlich wollte er ihn nicht beunruhigen.  
Ein beunruhigter Yami konnte genauso schlimm sein wie ein schlecht gelaunter Bakura oder ein übermütiger Marik...

"Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, Yami. Ich habe schließlich die Winter bisher auch immer alle überlebt, oder denkst du nicht?"  
"Jetzt sag nicht, das passiert öfter. Ich will nicht, dass das öfter vorkommt! Einmal ist mehr als genug! " und er machte eine ausholende Geste und zeigte dramatisch auf die verschneite Landschaft.

Yugi nahm Yamis Hände fest ihn seine und drückte sie, sah Yami dabei ganz ernst in die rubinfarbenen Augen, als hätte er eine ganz schlechte Nachricht für ihn. Der frühere Pharao starrte besorgt zurück.  
"Yami. Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein, denn das, was ich dir jetzt gleich sagen werde, wird furchtbar hart für dich zu akzeptieren."  
Yugi streichelte ihm leicht über die Handrücken.  
"Yugi. Was ist es. Du weißt du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du doch." sagte er nicht minder ernst.

"Yami... Der Winter... passiert jedes Jahr!"

Yami schaute den Kleineren an, beide konnten nur mit viel Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken, als Yami mitspielte und ein entsetztes Gesicht machte, die Augen weit aufriss:  
"Was? Jedes Jahr? Aber wie nur, wie soll ich das nur Überleben?" er machte eine melodramatische Geste und fasste sich ans Herz, als hätte er einen Herzanfall und ließ sich nach hinten in einen großen Schneehaufen fallen mit einem übertriebenen Stöhnen und strampelte mit Händen und Füßen als stünde er unter Strom.

"Ich sterbe. Ich sterbe. Ohhh, diese Schmerzen, ich sterbe..." jammerte er, bevor er ruhig liegen blieb und nichts mehr sagte. Er machte ein Auge etwas auf, um zu sehen, ob Yugi ihn auch sicher ansah, und sagte:  
"Ich bin tot."  
Yugi kniete sich neben ihn und hielt die Hände vors Gesicht in Trauer um seinen 'verstorbenen' Pharao.  
"Oh weh, oh mir! Oh nein, was soll ich denn nur machen, jetzt wo er tot ist? Muss ich meinen Geliebten wirklich begraben? Hab ich ihn wirklich verloren an die endlose, grausame Kälte?"

Und er schaufelte etwas Schnee über Yamis Beine, der daraufhin das Gesicht verzog, aber sonst weiter tot spielte, während Yugi weiter um ihn trauerte.  
"Was soll jetzt nur aus mir werden, so ganz alleine auf dieser kalten, herzlosen Welt ohne meinen geliebten Pharao? Ich habe wohl wirklich keine andere Wahl... Ich muss wohl oder übel zu Bakura..."

"Untersteh' dich!" grollte Yami und zog den Kleineren zu sich in den Schnee hinunter.  
Yugi vergrub kichernd sein Gesicht in Yamis Hals, " eigentlich wollte ich ja sagen 'zu Bakura gehen, und fragen ob Ryou zur Beerdigung kommt' aber da du ja anscheinend doch nicht tot bist, erübrigt sich das jetzt wohl."  
"Ganz genau! Ich bin noch ziemlich lebendig! Ich zeig dir gleich zeigen wie lebendig ich bin."  
Und damit drehte er sich herum, sodass Yugi unter ihm im Schnee lag und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Yugi legte die Arme um den Hals des Größeren und fuhr mit einer Hand durch die dunklen Haare und mit der anderen über den Rücken, während er sich fester gegen ihn presste und rieb.  
Yami streichelte mit einer Hand über Yugis Oberschenkel, während er sich Mühe gab, nicht mit dem Fingern unter die störende Kleidung zu wandern, so verlockend der Gedanke auch war.  
Es ist viel zu kalt, also mussten sie sich damit zufrieden geben, und den Rest auf später verschieben.

"Wow, wow, sieh mal einer an, was haben wir denn da?"  
"Hab ihr kein Zuhause, oder was?"  
"Dürfen wir auch mitmachen?"

Unsanft wurden die beiden plötzlich unterbrochen, als drei wohl bekannte Gestalten auf sie zukamen.  
"Grade jetzt müssen die kommen," murrte Yami, der inzwischen Yugis Hals hinunter gewandert war, so gut es eben ging mit den dicken Jacken, in die sie beide eingepackt waren, "hat man denn nie Ruhe vor denen."

/Genau deshalb sag ich immer, du solltest mich nicht immer zurückhalten.../ murrte Yami.  
/Du bist heute ja ganz besonders blutrünstig/ Yugi streichelte über Yamis weiche Haare und drückte ihn, natürlich nur um ihn von Dummheiten abzuhalten, fester an sich.  
/Die sind heute auch besonders lästig/ aber er währte sich nicht gegen Yugis griff.

"Jo, Leute, wir stören doch hoffentlich nicht, oder?" winkte Marik mit einem frechen Grinsen, als die drei stehen blieben.  
"Ihr stört immer, egal wann und wo ihr gerade seid!" mehr konnte Yami dann auch nicht mehr sagen, weil Bakura merkte, das seine vorherige Beute direkt neben ihm stand. Das bemerkte leider auch Malik, und er zog seinen Yami lachend weiter, Bakura wieder dicht auf ihren Fersen.  
"Bleibt stehen ihr Beiden ihr könnt mir ja doch nicht entwischen. Tut euch und mir einen gefallen und lasst euch einfach erwürgen, das erspart und allen einen Haufen Arbeit."  
"Nur über meine Leiche!" schrie Marik und stürmte wieder davon  
"Davon red' ich doch! "

Yugi und Yami setzten sich auf und sahen kurz ratlos sich an.  
"Was war denn das?"  
"Wen interessierts, Hauptsache sie sind wieder weg."  
"Stimmt. Also wo waren wir?"  
"Wir wollten aufstehen, weil mir der Hintern einfriert?" lächelte Yugi, und Yami stand sofort auf und half auch seinem Hikari, ließ ihn danach aber nicht gleich los, sondern sah ihn tief in die Augen.  
Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter, ihre Augen schlossen sich wie von alleine, und sie spürten sanft den Atem des anderen über die Wangen streichen...

"**YAMI**!" wurde die romantische Stimmung plötzlich brutal zerstört, als eine schrille Stimme ganz in der Nähe kreischte.  
Und für einen kurzen Moment lang sah Yami tatsächlich so aus, als wollte er sich ganz schnell irgendwo verstecken, aber Yugi war der einzige, der das mitbekam.

Die andere Person warf sich Yami an den Hals, ignorierte Yugis Knurren und kreischte fröhlich weiter:  
"Yami, da bist du ja, warum hast du mir heute Morgen nicht aufgemacht? Ich hab ganz fest geklopft, und ich bin mir sicher, ich hab auch Yugis Stimme irgendwo gehört. Sicher wollte er nicht aufmachen, damit ich dich nicht sehen kann, aber zum Glück bin ich da und du bist auch da und wir haben uns jetzt endlich gefunden, und ich werd dich auch nie und nie und niemals mehr verlassen" brabbelte das Ungeheuer ungestört weiter, und plötzlich fand Yami die Gesellschaft von Bakura und den beiden Ägyptern gar nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

"Wir könnten Eislaufen gehen, oder wir machen einen romantischen Spaziergang, oder wir könnten auch shoppen gehen..." redete Anzu ungerührt weiter.

/Oder wir könnten dich ins Reich der Schatten schicken/ dachte Yugi finster, und Yami lächelte leicht und drückte seine Hand. Natürlich dachte Anzu mal wider, dass das Lächeln ihr galt, und strahlte ihn an:  
"... oder könnten auch zu mir gehen..."  
"Ja, das klingt gut, warum gehst du nicht heim, ich komm dann nach!"

/ Sobald die Hölle zufriert, Schweine fliegen können und Marik und Bakura ehrlich, vernünftig und normal werden/ dachte Yami finster weiter, und Yugi biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, als er Bilder von Anzu in Fegefeuer schreiend und von Teufeln gepiesackt in Yami Kopf herumschwirren sah.

/Da helf' ich dir gerne bei.../ meinte Yugi, gerade als Anzu Yami (_mal wieder_) um den Hals fallen wollte. Aber Yugi war schneller und zog Yami zur Seite und hinter einen Baum, während Anzu mit dem Gesicht im Schnee nichts sah.  
Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und sah, dass sie alleine war:  
"Yami? Yami, wo bist du?" sie dachte natürlich nicht daran, das sie nur auf die frischen Spuren im tiefen, ansonsten unberührten Schnee zu schauen brauchte.  
Lieber drehte sie sich ein paar Mal im Kreis: "Du braust dich nicht vor mir zu verstecken, Yami! Komm schon raus, dann schütteln wir Yugi irgendwo ab und verkriechen uns irgendwo, während er uns sucht!"

Yugi hielt Yami gerade noch den Mund zu, bevor dieser los schreien und ihr an die Kehle springen konnte.  
Anzu zuckte die Schultern und beschloss, das Yami sicher bei ihr zu Hause au sie warten würde, und verkrümelte sich endlich  
Die beiden Jungs hinter ihrem Baum atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie weg war, und der Puzzlegeist merkte, das Yugi noch immer seine Hand über dessen Hand hatte.  
Yugi schien das nicht zu bemerken, wurde aber daran erinnert, als Yami ihm sanft über die Handfläche leckte.  
Mit einem überraschen kleinen Quietschen wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen, aber Yami hielt sie fest und leckte ihm noch mal über die Handfläche und grinste wortlos auf den Kleineren hinunter, der einfach nur Kichern konnte.

_In der Zwischenzeit bei Marik, Malik und Bakura:  
_

Die beiden Ägypter liefen noch immer vor einem etwas schlechtgelaunten Bakura davon. Auch wenn der Dieb jetzt, nachdem sie Yami die Tour vermasselt hatten, schon wesentlich besser drauf war und die beiden anderen nur noch aus Prinzip verfolgte.  
Marik flüsterte seinem Hikari irgendwas zu und dieser nickte, bevor er nach rechts abbog. Marik lief, laut lachend geradeaus weiter, und Bakura überlegte einen Moment, bevor er einfach das lautere Ziel verfolgte.  
Marik lief genau auf den See zu, ohne es zu bemerken, und währe beinahe gestolpert als er das Eis sah

/**HIKARI**! Der See ist weg, er ist verschwunden! Du kannst ihn nicht hinein stoßen, da ist was weißes, Hartes drüber! / rief er seinem Freund etwas panisch zu. Sein schöner Plan, Bakura zu versenken und zu ersäufen, war total im Eimer...  
/Das Zeug nennt sich Eis!/ sofort als er das hörte bekam der Yami glänzende Augen.  
/Eis? Du meinst so wie im Sommer, mit Zitrone und Vanille und Schokolade und Minze und Erdbeere und Banane und Himbeere und Nuss und .../

/Nein! Das kannst du NICHT essen! Also versuchs gar nicht erst! Da kannst du nur drüber laufen./ unterbrach ihn sein Hikari, denn das konnte noch ewig so weitergehen. Marik hatte eine Schwäche für alles Süße.  
Der Verrückte zucke mit den Schultern und lief weiter gerade aus, Malik hatte schließlich gesagt, das man darüber laufen konnte...

Und prompt fiel er auf den Hintern und rutschte durch seinen Schwung ein ganzes Stück weiter.  
Für einen Moment blieb er einfach sitzen und blinzelte verwirrt vor sich hin, als könnte er nicht verstehen, wie er plötzlich da unten gelandet war.  
Aber dann fing er an, breit zu grinsen und er klatschte begeistert in die Hände wie ein kleines Kind.

/Hast du gesehen, Hikari-Pretty? Hast du? Das ist lustig! Komm schon, mach mit!/  
Bakura folgte Marik, ohne groß zu schauen wo er hinlief, und schaffte es noch, etwas länger das Gleichgewicht zu halten, nur um dann auch fluchend auf die Schnauze zu fallen.  
"Na, warte, du verdammter Penner, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, ich mach dich kalt!"

Er rappelte sich schimpfend wieder auf und versuchte jetzt erst recht, den anderen zu erwischen.  
Aber der beachtete ihn momentan nicht weiter, sondern beobachtete interessiert ein paar junge Enten, die versucht hatten, auf dem Eis zu landen, und ebenfalls weiter rutschen und sich dabei wild im Kreis drehten, bevor sie verwirrt blinzelnd weitertapsten und dabei schnatterten.

/Nein! Du wirst die Enten schön in Ruhe lassen!/ ermahnte ihn Malik scharf, als er Bilder von Bratenten und Ente am Spieß in Marik's Gedanken sah. /Spiel lieber weiter mit Bakura!/

Und damit hatte Marik auch schon ein neues Spiel für sich gefunden, dass ihm Spaß machte: Er nahm etwas Schwung, ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen und rutsche kichernd über das Eis, während Bakura Schwierigkeiten hatte, auch nur aufzustehen, ohne das seine Füße sich selbstständig machten und in verschiedene Richtungen gehen wollten.

Gerade hatte er es halbwegs geschafft, das rutsche Marik wild lachend in ihn hinein und zog ihm die Beine unterm Leib weg.  
Eine ganze Weile machte er das, immer wenn Bakura aufstand, und langsam aber sicher platzte ihm der Kragen.  
Die Tatsache das Malik gar nichts machte, um seinen Yami unter Kontrolle zu halten, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Der stand nämlich nur am Ufer und feuerte seinen Yami auch noch an.  
"Na warte, wenn ich euch beide in die Finger kriege!" fauchte der Grabräuber "Ich weiß wo ihr wohnt!"

Marik sah in verwundert an und legte denn Kopf schief: "Ja und? Ich weiß auch wo du wohnst..."  
Mal wieder eine Drohung, die der Yami nicht mitbekam.  
Leider merkten die Beiden nicht, dass durch das dauernde Hinfallen von Bakura Risse im Eis entstanden waren, die sich wie ein Spinnennetz langsam ausbreiteten.  
Und wenn sie es doch bemerkten, konnten sie mit dieser Tatsache nichts anfangen.

Malik aber bemerkte es zum Glück und zog die beiden Yamis schnellstens vom Eis, bevor sie wieder nass werden konnten.  
Einmal am Tag war schließlich genug.  
Ein paar Kinder liefen mit Schlittschuhen in der Hand schreiend und lachend an ihnen vorbei, und Bakura zeigte auf die Stelle, wo er gerade noch dauernd hingefallen war.  
"Hey, Knirpse, da könnt ihr spielen, das ist eine sehr gute Stelle."  
"Danke, Mister!" lächelten ihn die Kinder fröhlich an und liefen aufs Eis, nachdem sie ihre Schlittschuhe angezogen hatten.

Malik sah ihn etwas kritisch an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: "Du weißt, das Ryou das ganz sicher nicht gefallen würde, oder?"  
Bakura stellte sich genauso hin und machte ihn nach: "Du weißt, das Ryou nicht da ist, oder?"

Marik sah in an und zuckte die Schultern, bevor er den Kleineren ansah: "Er hat recht, Hikari-Pretty, und außerdem ist es komisch."

Da hörte man auch schon das erste Krachen, als das Eis schließlich unter der Belastung nachgab. Zum Glück war es aber nur am Ufer, und die Kinder standen schlimmstenfalls bis zur Hüfte im Wasser.  
"Verdammt, ich dachte es währe tiefer!" schmollte Marik, bevor er sich mit seinem Hikari davon schlich. Das war die Gelegenheit, den Dieb erstmal abzuschütteln und sich etwas zu amüsieren.  
Mal sehen, ob man Kaiba noch etwas ärgern konnte. Der hatte gerade so schön schlechte Laune, nachdem Bakura seinen kleinen Bruder und sein Schoßhündchen beklaut hat.

"So, und jetzt zu euch beiden!" meinte Bakura leicht grollend, aber leider musste er dann merken, das er nur noch Selbstgespräche führte, da er bis auf panische Eltern und weinende Kinder allein war.  
Enttäuscht dass niemand ertrunken war, und das seine 'Beute' weg war, streute Bakura alleine davon.

Dabei kam er schließlich zufällig bei Kaibas Anwesen vorbei.  
Ganz zufällig natürlich...

_(Ist ja nicht seine Schuld, das man dort soviel Spaß haben konnte mit den ganzen Leuten, die immer da rumschwirren...)  
_

Mokuba und Joey hatten sich bei ihrem Eisschloss wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, auch wenn Seto wahrscheinlich ein paar Leute abkommandiert hatte, um den Beiden zu helfen, damit er endlich seine Ruhe von ihnen hatte.  
Und jetzt stand da dieser kleine Palast im Garten.  
Ganz allein und unbewacht.

_(Ich weiß, dass das mit der Zeit nicht ganz hinhaut, da die noch nicht sooo schrecklich lange von Ryou weg sind und damit nicht viel Zeit hatten, aber ignoriert das bitte einfach, sonst funktioniert das alles nicht so wie ich will. Außerdem hat er ja einen Haufen Angestellte, und wenn sein kleiner, süßer Bruder weint... Last es mich so sagen: Er könnte glatt ein Hikari sein... )_

Bakura rieb sich die Hände, während er überlegte, was er jetzt damit machen konnte.  
'Was macht man schon mit einem Palast... man erobert ihn natürlich. Und dann bringt man den Herrscher um die Ecke, stiehlt all seine Schätze und fackelt alles ab.'

Freudig grinsend stieg er über die Mauer, natürlich ohne dass ihn die Sicherheitskamera filmt, und stellte sich vor das Bauwerk, das ihm bis zur Brust ging.  
E r warf einen kurzen Blick von der kleinen Burg zu Kaibas großen Haus.  
"Hmmm... kleines Haus... großes Haus... Entscheidungen, Entscheidungen..."  
Dann aber beschloss er, sich erstmal an den Bewohnern des Hauses zu rächen, da die mit ihrem gepetzte Schuld waren, das sein kleiner Hikari böse auf ihn war.

_(Ist ja nicht so als währe es seine Schuld, das das Schlafzimmer jetzt unter Wasser stand...)  
_

Und Yami hatte da ja mal zur Abwechslung eine sehr gute Idee gehabt, auch wenn er das nie, nie laut sagen würde.  
Nicht mal unter Folter!  
Bakura holte sich einen Gartenschlauch und wässerte erstmal den Weg zum Haus anständig, damit sich auch eine schöne, glatte, abschüssige Eisbahn bildete.  
Aber bevor er noch ein paar Fallen aufbauen konnte, hatten ihn Kaiba und ein paar seiner 'Sicherheits-Typen' schon mit ihren Kameras entdeckt und wollten ihn wegjagen.  
Also verschanzte er sich in dem Eispalast _(der in der Mitte einen Innenhof hatte, in dem er stehen konnte)_ und grinste die Männer an:  
"Eine Bewegung, und ich zerstöre dieses Ding!"  
"Warum kannst dich nicht einfach verpissen und Mokubas Spielsachen in Ruhe lassen?" rief Joey sauer.  
"Weil es einfach zu viel Spaß macht, euch zu nerven, und es ist auch viel einfacher!"  
"Ja, weil wenn du das bei Yami machst, gehst du gleich drauf!"  
"**Ich hab keine Angst vor diesem verdammten Giftzwerg**!" schrie Bakura.  
Er fischte ein Feuerzeug und ein paar grüne Dinger aus der Hosentasche, die er irgendwo hatte mitgehen lassen, zündete sie der Reihe nach an und warf sie auf die etwas unentschlossenen Sicherheitsleute, die etwas erschrocken zurückwichen.  
"**Euch werd ichs zeigen! Keiner legt sich mit dem König der Diebe an!**"  
Die armen Männer waren sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie jetzt machen sollten, normalerweise verschanzten sich Einbrecher nämlich nicht im Garten in einer Schneeburg und warfen irre lachend mit Silvesterkrachern nach ihnen.

Seufzend drehte sich Seto zu einem von ihnen um: "Lasst die Hunde los."  
Der Mann redete in ein Mikrofon am Kragen, aber nichts passierte. Besorgt warf er einen Blick auf Kaiba, und redete noch mal, aber wieder war kein Gebell zu hören.  
Kaiba verdrehte genervt die Augen, hatte man denn nicht mal im eigenen Haus Ruhe vor diesen Idioten? Wofür bezahlte er diese Typen denn eigentlich, denn die noch nicht mal mit einem einzelnen Spinner fertig wurden.  
Er schnappte sich den Mann am Kragen und schrie selbst etwas in das Mikrofon, aber es tat sich noch immer nichts.  
"Nur weil du selber rein schreist ändert das auch nichts. Ich hab den Kötern Fleisch mit Schlafmittel gegeben, als ich euch das erste Mal heute besucht habe!"  
"Auf deine Besuche können wir gut verzichten!"  
"Ja, das sagen viele, und dann vermissen sie mich doch!"  
"Ja, wie Pest und Cholera!"  
"Keine Ahnung wer die Typen sind, aber ich bin sicher schlimmer!"  
"Amen." murmelte Mokuba sarkastisch, aber so das ihn der Dieb nicht hören konnte.

Und da es Bakura so viel Spaß machte, warf er noch mehr Kracher, anstatt zu antworten. _(Diese grünen Stäbchen, die nur Lärm machen)_  
"Ha, Ich bin jetzt Pharao dieses Palastes, er gehört mir, ich hab ihn Rechtmäßig erobert! Und ich werde ihn auch nicht wieder hergeben, ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen! Also gebt lieber gleich auf und verbeugt euch vor mir, eurem Herrscher!"

Aber leider ging ihm gerade in diesem Moment die Munition aus, und Mokuba nutze den Moment, um ihn einen Schneeball ins Gesicht zu schmeißen.  
Natürlich versteckte er sich gleich darauf hinter seinem großen Bruder und schaute vorsichtig hervor:  
"Das ist meine Burg, und ich will mich auch nicht vor dir verbeugen, eher umgekehrt! Also gib sie wieder her!"

"Was, du vorlauter Zwerg..."  
Mokuba versteckte sich bei dem Aufschrei sofort komplett hinter Seto mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen, und Joey tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Kopf: "Keine Sorge, der frisst dich schon nicht. Der tut nur so stark, aber wenn Ryou einmal mit den Fingern schnippt, dann springt er." und der Kleine kicherte, als Joey ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

Bakura verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, aber als er zwei Blonde Haarschöpfe aus der Villa schleichen sah, fing er gleich wieder an zu grinsen.  
Schnell beschloss er, sich vorerst mal geschlagen zu geben und sich zurückzuziehen. Das wollte er sich doch in Ruhe aus der Ferne anschauen.  
"Okay, ich hab keine Lust mehr mit euch zu spielen, aber glaubt nicht, das ihr gewonnen habt! Ich komme wieder!"  
Und damit rannte er zum Tor, schlüpfte geschickt durch das Gitter und war verschwunden, noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte.

Kaiba ging mit seinem Freund und seinem Bruder zurück, dieses Mal durch die große Eingangstür, nicht die kleine Seitentür, durch die die Sicherheitsleute immer ein und ausgingen.  
Leider bemerkte keiner, das Bakura den Weg ein 'bisschen' vereist hatte, und so rutschte Joey aus, knallte gegen Seto, welcher beinahe auch noch Mokuba mitriss, und zusammen rutschen sie den Weg, der etwas bergab ging, in einem wilden Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen hinunter.  
Kurz vor dem Gittertor beendeten die Beiden ihre wilde Rutschpartie, und Bakura, der alles von einem guten Sitzplatz auf einem nahe gelegenen Baum beobachtet hatte, kicherte schadenfroh in sich hinein.  
Missmutig standen Joey und Seto auf und stapften neben dem Weg durch den kniehohen Schnee zur Tür zurück.  
Mokuba, der vorhin als einziger kurz Marik aus den Augenwinkeln verschwinden gesehen hatte, wollte die beiden noch aufhalten und warnen.  
Er war sich sicher, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmte, besonders nach Bakuras plötzlichem Verschwinden, aber es war schon zu Spät.  
Joey öffnete die Tür und wich gerade noch einer Dose voll Irgendwas aus, die Kaiba traf und ihn mit etwas ekelhaft schleimig und klebrigen übergoss.

Joey konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er seinen Freund ansah und übersah dabei völlig die dünne Schnur, die über den Gang gespannt war. Als er darüber stolperte löste damit einen bunten Federregen über der Tür aus, die alle auf Kaiba kleben blieben.

Kaiba kochte, Joey lachte und Mokuba schüttelte den Kopf...

Der Blonde achtete nicht darauf, wo er hinging und marschierte einfach in das angrenzende Zimmer, in dem einige Knäuel Wolle wild durcheinander gespannt waren.  
"Joey, pass auf!" rief Mokuba und wollte den Blonden zurückhalten, während er sich noch wunderte, wie jemand in so kurzer Zeit eine solche Falle aufbauen konnte. Andererseits waren sowohl die beiden Ägypter als auch der Grabräuber sehr gut darin, in kürzester Zeit den größtmöglichen Schaden anzurichten...

Leider verhedderte sich Joey trotz Warnung in der Schnur und zappelte herum, und sah bald aus wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz.  
Mokuba übersah leider eine Ölspur auf dem Boden bei der noch immer offenen Eingangstür, rutsche aus und schlitterte ebenfalls den ganzen Weg bis hinunter zum Gittertor, auf dem Bauch liegend wie bei einer Wasserrutsche.  
Aber anders als sein großer Bruder fand er das lustig und wollte es am liebsten gleich noch mal machen.

Aber ein geteert und gefederter Seto hielt ihn am Kragen zurück und knallte missmutig die Türe hinter sich zu, die daraufhin auch gleich aus den Angeln fiel.

"Aber warum nicht, das macht doch Spaß, Seto!"  
"Keine Widerrede, Moki, ich will nicht mit dir ins Spital fahren müssen, weil du dir alle Knochen brichst bei diesem Blödsinn!"  
Er befreite seinen Freund aus seinem Kokon und schob beide durch eine andere Tür, bevor ihnen noch mehr passieren konnte.  
Alle drei blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

In dem Zimmer weiter waren sämtliche Möbel an die Decke geklebt worden, damit es so aussah als würde das Zimmer Kopf stehen.  
Oder als währe man in Yamis Seelenraum...

Ratlos fragte sich Joey (_nicht zum ersten Mal_), wer die Fallen aufgestellt hatte, und wie er es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte. Schließlich war ja die ganze Zeit jemand da gewesen. Was wiederum die Frage aufwarf, wo die ganzen Angestellten auf einmal abgeblieben waren.  
Kurz darauf wurden sie auch gefunden, im Weinkeller eingesperrt, gefesselt, geknebelt und ohne eine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte...

Kaiba schäumte vor Wut.  
"Das wird mir dieser gottverdammt Dieb büssen. Ich werde ihn derartig fertigmachen das er nicht mehr weiß wie er heißt! Ich will auf der Stelle, dass die Polizei hier antanzt! Die sollen Fingerabdrücke sammeln und diesen Idioten endlich verhaften! Wofür bezahl ich die eigentlich!"  
"Ich glaube nicht, das ein Geist Fingerabdrücke hinterlässt." meinte Mokuba vorsichtig. Er war schließlich der einzige, der mit Kaiba reden konnte wenn er sauer war, ohne gleich seinen Kopf zu verlieren.  
Für einen Moment hörte Kaiba auf, hin und her zu rennen und sah ihn an:  
"Dann nehmen wir die Überwachungsbänder und lassen ihn verhaften." Mokuba schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf den Bandsalat, den einer der Sicherheitsleute gerade hereinbrachte.  
"Ist wohl auch nicht möglich."

"Ich habe Zeugen, die gegen ihn aussagen werden!"  
"Und Bakura wird sie derartig erschrecken, dass sie dir nicht mal mehr die Uhrzeit sagen werden."

"Dann heuere ich einen Schlägertrupp an und..."  
"... Bakura schickt sie ins Reich der Schatten." unterbrach ihn Joey. Kaiba ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und knurrte:  
"Dann werde ich ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen, ihn einbetonieren und an der tiefsten Stelle im Meer versenken."

Joey gab sich Mühe, nicht zu lachen und klopfte dem Größeren auf die Schulter: "Ich glaube nicht, das das reichen wird. Er war 5000 Jahre in einem Ring unter haufenweiße Sand begraben, und das hat auch nicht wirklich geholfen."  
"Ich will ihn auch nicht für immer loswerden," seufzte der Brünette "nur solange ich lebe!"  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Joey Schulter: "Ist das denn zuviel verlangt. Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe haben, mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht..."

Bakura auf seinem Baum sah durch das Fernglas, das er mal eben schnell irgendwo gemopst hatte, und freute sich tierisch über Kaibas wachsenden Zorn.  
'Ich sollte mir dieses Kevin allein Zuhaus auch mal anschauen, das Marik so witzig fand.'

_(Malik und Marik haben die Fallen aufgestellt, während alle mit Bakura und seiner Palastbesetzung beschäftigt waren.)  
_

Und damit verdrückte er sich, um wieder heimzugehen zu seinem Hikari.  
Yami war weg, Kaiba genervt, und den beiden Verrückten auf der Flucht.  
'Für Heute hab ich mein Ziel erreicht'

_Wieder bei Yami und Yugi im Park:  
_

Die beiden Jugendlichen hatten inzwischen beschlossen, das sie nach dem Schrecken mit Anzu erstmal was essen mussten, wo es doch schon nach Mittag war.  
_(Auch wenn es ein Wunder war, das ihnen nicht schon längst der Appetit vergangen war...)  
_

Leider kamen sie danach bei Anzus Haus vorbei und mussten etwas Fürchterliches erfahren:  
Marik und Bakura waren nicht die einzigen, die einen Yami-Schneemann gemacht hatten.  
Auch Anzu war 'fleißig' gewesen, aber ihrer war allein nur wegen der einzigartigen Frisur zu erkennen.  
Etwas das vermutlich sie selbst darstellen sollte, stand daneben.  
/ Wähhh. Dann doch lieber Bakuras Kunst./ meinte der Pharao mit leicht grünem Gesicht. /Die waren wenigsten anständig gemacht.../

"Und ich hatte doch Recht! Schneemänner sind alle Monster!"  
"Was? Aber wieso, die haben dir doch nie was gemacht?" fragte Yugi, der Anzus Garten noch nicht bemerkt hatte. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du die ganze Zeit gegen sie hast!"  
"Der von heute morgen hat dich angestarrt! Die von Bakura waren von Natur aus böse, so wie alles was die Zwei angreifen. Und von dem Ding da will ich gar nicht erst reden!"

Der kleine Hikari blinzelte das unförmige Ding an:  
"Vielleicht sollst das ja gar nicht du sein?" meinte er vorsichtig, aber er glaubte es selbst nicht wirklich. 'Wenn die so weitermacht, wird Yami heute doch noch jemanden umbringen. Und dabei geb ich mir doch solche Mühe, dass er das nicht macht...'

Yugi wollte den Größeren weiter ziehen, aber Yami war entschlossen, mal wieder den Ritter in Schimmernder Rüstung zu spielen und das Ungeheuer zu erlegen.  
Also schob er Yugi schnell weiter in Richtung Park und bat ihn, dort auf ihn zu warten.  
"Ich hab noch was zu erledigen, ich komm gleich nach! Ich will nur nicht, dass du das mit ansehen musst. Aber sei vorsichtig, und sag mir Bescheid wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt oder jemand gemein zu dir ist!"  
Er wollte Yugi nicht gerne alleine lassen, aber andererseits konnte er eine solche Beleidigung wie diesen Schneemann im Garten von dem 'Ding' nicht dulden. Schon gar nicht wenn es das Werk von 'dem Ding' war.

Als Yugi außer Sichtweite war, sprang er schnell über den Zaun und sah sich um.  
'Gut, anscheinend ist sie nicht da...'  
Nicht das er Angst hatte, das er ärger wegen Einbruchs oder so was kriegen könnte. Nein, er wollte ihr einfach nur nicht begegnen.  
Schließlich wollte er morgen auch noch was hören können, und er hing auch zu sehr an seinen Armen, als das er sie sich von Anzu ausreißen lassen wollte.

Er ging einmal um die beiden Schneemänner herum, bevor er den, der ihn selbst darstellen sollte, umwarf. Er war nicht sehr gut gebaut, nicht wie die von den beiden Idioten vorher, und zerbröselte so einfach, es war ein Wunder, das er überhaupt bisher gestanden war. Dann überlegte er erstmal, was er mit dem anderen machen sollte. Einfach umwerfen war viel zu einfach, er wollte was anderes machen.

Yami schlich sich in die offene Garage mit einem fiesen Grinsen und rieb sich die Hände: 'Und jetzt schauen wir mal, was wir hier schönes haben...'

Er krallte sich einen herumstehenden Kanister mit Benzin und sah dann eine offene Kiste, in der lauter Zettel, Hefte und anderes Zeugs war.  
Überall stand dasselbe darauf:_ Anzu+ Yami_ mit Herzen und Sternen und so...

"Die hat ja 'nen Schatten!" meinte Yami empört, als er ein paar Schnappschüsse von sich mit einem roten Herzen ummalt sah. Er nahm die Kiste auch noch gleich mit und leerte den Inhalt um die das Ungeheuer, das Anzu einen Schneemann nannte.  
Den Kanister Benzin leerte er über das Schneemonster und schrieb auch noch eine Nachricht in den Schnee.  
"**YAAAAMMMMIIII**!"  
"Den gibt's nicht mehr!" schrie Yami zurück, als das Ungeheuer freudestrahlend auf ihn zu kam.

Das lebende, nicht das aus Schnee

"Yami, du bist wirklich da, ich hoffe, du musstest nicht so lange warten. Was hältst du von meinen Schneemännern, sind die nicht toll?"

Verwundert blieb sie stehen, als sie merkte, woraus Yami einen Scheiterhaufen um ihr Kunstwerk gemacht hatte.  
"Das halte ich davon!" und er ließ das Streichholz fallen und das Benzin fing Feuer und verbrannte Fotos und Schneemonster auf der Stelle.  
"Du hast recht, jetzt wo ich dich bei mir habe brauch ich die Fotos wirklich nicht mehr!" und sie wollte ihm schon wieder um den Hals fallen und zu Tode drücken, aber Yami trat einen Schritt zur Seite, unterdrückte den dringenden Wunsch, einen 'Mind-Crush' zu machen, und sah sie mit dem Gesicht zuerst im den Schnee fallen.

"Ähh... Ja. Und Kaiba ist ein fröhlicher und geselliger Mensch, der nur ans faulenzen denkt."  
"Wenn du das sagst, dann muss es auch wahr sein, weil du doch immer Recht hast..."  
Das Mädchen verstand natürlich wie immer keinen Sarkasmus und meinte das auch noch total ernst, während Yami die Hand vor Gesicht schlug und den Kopf schüttelte. 'Wie kann man nur so hoffnungslos bescheuert sein?'

Anzu bemerkte auch eine Schrift im Schnee, als Yami darauf zeigte: "Wie auch immer! Da ist eine kleine Nachricht, von mir zu dir 'ne Info! Damit du es auch nicht gleich wieder vergisst."  
"Wirklich? Eine Liebeserklärung, wie romantisch!"  
"Ja, der Meinung bin ich allerdings auch..."  
Gebannt starrte sie mit großen Augen auf die Worte:  
"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Wir sind doch füreinander bestimmt, und wir werden mal heiraten und glücklich sein für immer und immer..."

Anzu sah ihn verzweifelt an in der Hoffnung, dass es nur ein Scherz war, um ihr einen Schrecken einzujagen.  
Yami zündete die Schrift mit einem breiten Grinsen an, nachdem der Schneemann natürlich längst geschmolzen und das Feuer ausgegangen war.  
Aber dieses war kein normales Feuer, sondern ein magisches, das bunt flackerte und für die nächste Zeit auch nicht zu löschen war, egal was sie auch tun würde.

Für die nächsten Wochen würde unter ihrem Fenster ein Herz mit den Worten 'Yami+ Yugi forever' brennen, und zwar besonders hell und groß in der Nacht, um sie daran zu erinnern, was sie nicht haben kann...

Zufrieden machte sich Yami davon, während Anzu nur dastand und sich fragte warum Yami das machen sollte, wo er sie doch eigentlich gern haben sollte. _(Die hat's noch immer nicht geschnallt...)  
_

Yugi hatte inzwischen die Zeit allein im Park genutzt, um eine kleine, hüfthohe Mauer aus Schnee zu bauen, direkt neben dem Weg. Dahinter hatte er zwei hohe Berge aus Schneebällen aufgebaut, die bis zum Rand seiner Mauer reichten.

Stolz grinste er Yami an, als dieser zufrieden auf ihn zukam. Beim Anblick des Kleineren verschwand Yamis Grinsen sofort, und er sah besorgt von seinem Freund zu dem Hinterhalt, den er sich da gebaut hatte.  
"Ich hoffe, du erwartest jetzt nicht von dir, das ich noch eine Schneeballschlacht mit dir mache. Ich hab genug von dem Zeug, es nervt mich. Jeder glaubt, er müsse einen Schneemann aus mir machen..." beschwerte er sich. "Können wir nicht einfach Heimgehen, wo es schön warm ist?"

Yugi legte den Kopf schief und kam langsam auf ihn zu, mit großen Augen und einem süßen Lächeln, bevor er ihn langsam die Arme um den Hals schlang:  
"Keine Sorge, ich will nicht mit dir spielen, zumindest nicht das." flüsterte er leise, während er sich langsam und genüsslich an ihm rieb.  
"Sieh es einfach als ein kleines Dankeschön von mir, weil du mich vorher so lieb vor Bakura beschützt hast."  
"Aber das mach ich doch gerne, Aibou." schnurrte Yami und legte die Hände um Yugis Hüfte,  
um ihn fester an sich zu drücken, während er leichte Küsse über Yugis Wangen verteilte. "Dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht bedanken..."

Seufzend löste sich der Hikari nach einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, und legte einen Finger auf Yamis Lippen, als dieser sich nochmals runterbeugte, um sich mehr zu holen.  
"Das wird leider warten müssen bis wir zuhause sind, hier ist es sowie so zu kalt. Außerdem hab ich das da extra für dich gemacht..."  
Yugi zog ihn hinter die kleine Wand und duckte sich. Da so viel Schnee gefallen war, war es nicht schwer gewesen, eine etwas schief geratene Mauer in so kurzer Zeit damit zu machen. Schließlich musste das ganze ja eh nicht ewig halten.

"Und was soll ich jetzt damit machen?" flüsterte Yami, und griff wieder nach dem Kleineren.  
"Jemanden abschießen, wenn er vorbeigeht..." meinte Yugi und hielt Yami strahlend einen der Schneebälle entgegen.

Auch Yami fing wieder an zu grinsen. In diesem Fall würde er eine Ausnahme machen und sich auf eine Schneeballschacht einlassen, wo Yugi sich doch die ganze Arbeit mit den vielen Schneebällen gemacht hatte.  
"Und da kommt auch schon dein Opfer!" rief Yugi und drängte den früheren Pharao hinter dem Versteck in Deckung, als er Bakura auf dem Rückweg nach Hause vorbeikommen sah.

_(Ist egal woher er wusste, dass der Dieb da lang geht. Wenn unbedingt eine Erklärung sein muss: Es ist der kürzeste Weg... Und weil ich es so will!)  
_

Yugi drückte Yami drückte Yami einen Schneeball in die Hand: "Währtest du so freundlich?"

Bakura war etwas enttäuscht, dass er schon wieder einen Palast nicht einnehmen konnte, und schlurfte durch das langweilige Weiß nach Hause, um sich von seinem Hikari trösten zu lassen. Ryou wusste immer, was er sagen oder tun konnte, damit es ihm wieder besser ging, wenn was nicht so ging wie er wollte.

"**Auf ihn mit Gebrüll!**" hörte er plötzlich die Stimme von dem Hikari des lästigen Pharaos schreien, und etwas Kaltes traf ihn (_schon wieder!_) im Gesicht!  
Und nach bevor er sich Richtig umdrehen konnte, wurde er schon mit Schneebällen begraben.

"**Das ist dafür, dass du dauernd mit Yugi flirtest!**" schrie Yami hinter seiner Deckung hervor, während Yugi neben ihm weiter Schneebälle machte, damit er auch ja genug zu werfen hatte, und ihm nicht etwa der Schnee ausging.

"**Du verdammter Feigling, komm da raus wenn du dich traust!**" Bakura brachte sich hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit und schoss zurück.  
"**Warum sollte ich, wenn mir Yugi doch extra eine Mauer gemacht hat?**" keifte Yami zurück, aber da der andere jetzt hinter seinem Baum saß, war er nicht mehr so einfach zu treffen. Also gab er Yugi ein Handzeichen, das er sich von der Seite anschleichen sollte, während er den Dieb ablenkte.

"Der Kurze wird auch immer hinterhältiger!" murrte Bakura, als Yami einen weiteren Treffer landete, während Bakura immer nur die Stacheln, die hinter der Mauer hervorschauten, erwischte.  
"**Wir könnten uns das so leicht ersparen, wenn du ihn mir nur für einen oder zwei Nachmittage ausleihen würdest. Wir würden ihn dir auch unbeschädigt zurückgeben!**"

Und genau wie erwartet sprang Yami mit rotem Kopf auf, und Bakura nahm einen extra großen Schneeball und zielte genau.  
Aber noch bevor er schießen konnte, kam Yugi von hinten und schupste den weißhaarigen mit dem Gesicht voran in den Schnee.  
"Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich? Eine CD, die man mal eben so ausleihen kann?" fragte Yugi beleidigt und setzte sich siegessicher auf Bakuras Rücken, damit dieser nicht so leicht aufstehen konnte.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte ganz süß, während Yami näher kam und sich zu Bakura hinkniete.  
"Sieht aus als hättest du da ein kleines Problem, Taschendieb." ärgerte er ihn, als Bakura sein Gesicht aus dem Schnee hob und den Hikari, der scheinbar ziemlich bequem auf seinem Rücken saß, anstarrte.  
"Hikaris sind echt nicht mehr das was sie mal waren." murrte er beleidigt, als Yugi den Pharao anstrahlte: "Ich hab gewonnen!" kicherte er den Pharao fröhlich an.  
Yami nahm den Schneeball, den Bakura noch immer in der Hand hielt, und wog ihn abschätzend in der Hand.

"Pass besser auf, das du dir keinen Bruch hebst, Kleiner!" scherzte Bakura.  
"Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen, Dieb. Yugi, du kannst jetzt aufstehen."

Aber noch bevor der Weißhaarige das ausnutzen konnte, schob Yami ihm auch schon den Schneeball unter den Kragen und erntete einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, als Bakura aufsprang:  
"Heilige Scheiße, ist das Kalt! Willst du mich umbringen?"

"Nein, aber ich glaube, du solltest dich ein bisschen abkühlen..."  
Yami legte einen Arm um Yugis Schulter und führte ihn weg, während der auch noch zum Abschied winkte und ganz süß rief: "War schön, dich zu treffen, Bakura. Bis Morgen dann!"

Bakura beachtete die beiden nicht weiter, als er herumhüpfte und versuchte, das kalte Zeugs aus seiner Kleidung zu kriegen. Er spürte das geschmolzene Wasser seinen Rücken hinunterfließen und fluchte, wie auch schon am Morgen, auf dieses unbequeme Zeug.  
Das hörte allerdings auf, als er über Yugis Mauer stolperte und das Gleichgewicht verlor.

/Ich bin nass.  
Mir ist kalt.  
Ich hab Hunger.  
Diese kreischenden Kinder nerven.  
Und ich hab die Schnauze voll von deinem so genannten Schnee.  
RYOU!  
Ich will auf der Stelle nach Hause, oder es wird hier gleich Tote geben/

Ryou in seiner Küche fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er Bakuras Stimme schreien und jammern hörte.  
/Dann komm Heim!/  
/Hohl' mich ab!/  
Ryou musste kurz Grinsen bei der leichten Verzweiflung, die er in der Stimme seines Yamis heraushörte, bevor er besorgt fragte.  
/Warum? Du bist doch in Ordnung, oder? Soll ich dich wieder bei der Polizei abholen?/  
/Nein! Warum glaubst du immer, dass ich dort bin? Ich liege im Park und will nicht aufstehen!/  
/Es ist aber kalt, du wirst dich noch erkälten. Was ist denn los?/

Seufzend rappelte sich Bakura auf, während er sich weiter beschwerte  
/Die ganze Welt ist gegen mich. Alle sind gemein zu mir! Marik und Malik lassen sich nicht von mir hauen, Kaiba jagt mich immer weg, Mokuba will sich nicht vor mir verbeugen, Yugi schupst mich in den Schnee und Yami will ihn uns nicht leihen! Keiner mag mich.../  
/Doch, Kura, ich mag dich.../

Inzwischen war er vor der Tür angekommen und Ryou machte ihn auf und zog ihn lächelnd hinein.  
"Na, na, kein Grund, gleich so in Selbstmitleid zu versinken..." murmelte er und zog Bakura ein nasses Teil nach dem anderen aus.  
Ryou ignorierte das Grinsen, das sich auf dem Gesicht des Größeren ausbreite und schob ihn die Treppe hinauf.  
"Wir sollten dich erstmal aufwärmen, dann geht es dir gleich viel besser. Und du wirst sehen, morgen erwischt du die beiden Spinner dann schon. Kaiba wirst du auch wieder beklauen, und Moki wird sich vor dir verbeugen.  
Und wenn du Yugi anfasst, werd ich ein Zweites Mal umbringen. Wenn mir Yami nicht zuvorkommt natürlich." drohte der gutmütige Hikari, ohne seinen Tonfall auch nur im Geringsten zu ändern.

Bakura konnte nicht anders, er lachte laut in Ryous weiche Haare und zog ihn dabei auch gleich aus, wenn er ihn doch gerade so schön in Reichweite hatte.  
"Keine Sorge, mir geht es schon wieder viel besser." Und er zog ihn zu sich in die Wanne, während seine kalten Hände über die warme Haut fuhren und den Kleineren zum zappeln brachte.  
Nach der Kälte draußen war das gemeinsame Bad genau das Richtige, und nicht nur wegen dem warmen Wasser, um Bakura wieder in gute Laune zu versetzten.

Gegen Abend, nachdem sie gegessen hatten, setze sich Yami im Wohnzimmer vor den Fernseher und drückte durch das ganze Programm auf der Suche nach etwas interessanten. Yugi war oben in seinem Zimmer, und so war er im Moment ganz alleine, als er bei einem Programm plötzlich stoppte.

Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf den Fernseher, wo gerade die Nachrichten liefen.  
Wieso zum Teufel hatte ihm das denn keiner gesagt, das hätte er doch wissen müssen!

"Heute musste eine Schule geschlossen werden, weil das Dach des Turnsaales unter den Schneemassen eingestürzt ist. Verletzt wurde Gott sei dank niemand, da die Schule wegen der massiven Schneefälle geschlossen war."

_(Vor ein paar Jahren war das wirklich so, aber da gab es Tote und Verletzte)  
_

"Durch plötzliches Eis auf den Straßen kam es heute Nachmittag zu etlichen schweren Unfällen, unter anderem mit einem Feuerwehrauto und einem Rettungswagen, die auf der glatten Fahrbahn zusammenstießen."

Yami drehte etwas lauter, um den Sprecher besser verstehen zu können, während dieser weitere Nachrichten vorlas.

"Vor etwa zwei Stunden wurde uns gemeldet, dass aus ungeklärten Gründen ein Schneepflug auf der Straße Schlangenlinien fuhr, während eine schwarzhaarige Frau hinterher rief und in einer nicht identifizierbaren Sprache schrie. Hier haben wir exklusiv für Sie einige Aufnahmen einer Überwachungskamera."

Das Bild zeigte eine Aufnahme von Marik, der sich anscheinend sein neues Lieblingsspielzeug wiedergeholt hatte. Malik saß oben auf dem Dach und hielt sich mit einem breiten Grinsen fest an der Windschutzscheibe.  
Anscheinend hatte Marik den Rest seiner Schokolade nicht alleine gegessen, und das Chaos, das sie am Nachmittag bei Kaiba angerichtet hatten, war ihnen nicht genug.  
Der Yami jagte und schob kleinere Autos und Leute vor sich her, während Ishizu die Zwei verfolgte mit einem Baseballschläger und einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck.

'Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die jetzt wieder gemacht haben, dass sie so sauer ist' dachte Yami, aber er wurde sofort wieder ernst, als er die restlichen Nachrichten hörte, die weit weniger lustig waren:

"Heute ist in einem bekannten Schigebiet eine Lawine abgegangen und hat etliche Häuser mitgerissen. Die Suchhundestaffel konnte aber alle Leute lebend bergen, allerdings mussten einige wegen Unterkühlung in ein nahe gelegenes Krankenhaus gebracht werden."

_(Ich weiß, unwahrscheinlich, aber mir ist gerade nicht nach Leichen!)  
_

"Durch die Unmengen an Schnee, die so überraschend in der Nacht gefallen sind, wurden etliche Dörfer in den Bergen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Sie haben weder Lebensmittel, frisches Wasser oder Strom. Den ganzen Tag waren Hubschrauber dabei, die Leute zu befreien!"

Yami hatte genug gehört, also stand er auf und wollte die Treppe hinauf rennen, gerade als Yugi ihm aus der Küche entgegenkam, nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte.  
"Hey, Yami, alles klar?"  
"Du musst sofort mitkommen, keine Widerrede, Aibou, das ist wichtig!"

Yami schnappte sich Yugis Hand und zog ihn eilig die Treppe hinauf.  
"Was ist denn los, ist die Waschmaschine wieder hinter dir her, will dich der Fernseher fressen, oder steckt der Teufel in unserem Telefon?"

Yami blieb kurz stehen und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Es ist viel, viel schlimmer, du musst mir glauben!"

"Yami, was ist den los?" fragte Yugi etwas besorgt, als Yami ihn führte.  
"Ich habe gerade erfahren, wie gefährlich dein toller Schnee ist. Auf keinen Fall lass ich dich da je wieder raus! Ich will nicht, dass du dir den Tod holst!"  
Und damit schob er Yugi bestimmt in sein Zimmer und fing an, erst die Rollo hinunterzulassen, und dann zog er noch den Vorhang zu, bevor er den Schrank vor das Fenster schob.

Yugi setzte sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete das ganze nur kopfschütteln: "Yami… Meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst?" Yami schüttelte den Kopf, "Nicht mal ein ganz kleines bisschen?"  
Wieder schüttelte Yami den Kopf, bis er mit seinen Barrikaden zufrieden war, da er den Schreibtisch noch vor den Schrank geschoben und den Sessel draufgestellt hatte, bevor er zu Yugi hinüberging und sich zu ihm aufs Bett kniete. Zärtlich nahm er sein Gesicht in die Hände und schaute ihm tief in die violetten Augen, bevor er ihm einen sanften Kuss erst auf die Wangen und dann auf die Lippen gab.

"Ich lasse nicht zu, dass der Schnee dich kriegt, Aibou. Du gehst nicht hier raus, solange du in Gefahr bist." flüsterte er ihm sanft ins Ohr, stand schnell auf und machte die Tür hinter ihn zu. Yugi konnte noch hören, wie etwas Schweres vor seine Tür geschoben wurde.

/Ich mach das nur zu deiner Sicherheit, das weißt du doch, oder Aibou? Du weißt, das ich nicht will, das dir was passiert!/ meinte Yami besorgt, und er hoffte wirklich, das Yugi nicht sauer auf ihn war und dachte, das er ihn nur einsperren wollte oder so, aber er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, das seinem kleinen Hikari irgendwas passierte, wie den Leuten in den Nachrichten. Yugi war immer so gutmütig und unschuldig, er sah in allem immer nur das Gute.  
'Aber ich habe die Wahrheit gesehen, ich muss ihn unbedingt davor beschützen, dass er auch so endet.'

Umso erleichterter war er auch, als er eine liebevolle Stimme zu ihm flüstern hörte.  
/Ich weiß, Yami, mach dir keine Sorgen, mir wird schon nichts passieren./ sagte Yugi, bevor Yami sich entfernte, um ein wichtiges Telefonat zu führen.

Yugi schaute sich kurz um, um zu entscheiden, was er jetzt machen sollte. Yami hatte den ganzen Raum mit Magie umhüllt, selbst wenn das ganze Haus rundherum einstürzen würde, währe das egal, weil er geschützt währe.  
'Manchmal kann er wirklich ganzschön paranoid sein…'  
Yugi legte sich mit einem Buch ins Bett und beschloss erstmal abzuwarten. Er hatte gerade nichts anderes zu tun, und morgen würde er mit seinem Pharao reden, wenn der sich wieder beruhigt hatte und er erkannte, das die ganze Zeit über nichts passiert war.  
Also ließ er ihm seinen Willen und spielte mit, Schaden konnte es schon nicht.

_Einen Stock tiefer:  
_

Yami hatte eine Konferenzschaltung mit dem Telefon gemacht, etwas worauf er sehr stolz war. Er hatte das schon oft bei Yugi gesehen, weil er auf diese Art mit den beiden anderen Hikaris gleichzeitig reden (_oder sie warnen_) konnte, aber das war das erste Mal, das der Puzzlegeist es ganz alleine probiert hatte.

Nur das er nicht mit Ryou und Malik redete, sondern mit deren Yamis.  
"Was willst du von mir, Pharao, ich bin beschäftigt!" knurrte Bakura, als er hörte wer dran war. Im Hintergrund hörte man, wie Ryou verzweifelt versuchte, seinem Yami den Telefonhörer wieder wegzunehmen, nur um von Bakura abgewehrt zu werden.  
"Ist mir auch recht, dann sag ich dir eben nicht, welche furchtbare Gefahr den Hikaris droht…"  
"Was?" rief Bakura sofort erschrocken, bevor er von Marik unterbrochen wurde.  
"Wer will meinem Hikari was, ich bring ihn um! Raus mit der Sprache!"

"Der 'Schnee' ist die Gefahr, und wir müssen unbedingt was tun, bevor er sie umbringt! Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, werft einen Blick auf die Nachrichten, da seht ihr, was alles passieren kann! Wir treffen uns in jetzt gleich in der Stadt, damit wir überlegen können, wie wir sie verteidigen können.  
Und macht was, damit den Beiden nichts passiert, ich will mir nachher nicht euer Gejammer anhören müssen, nur weil ihr mal wieder kläglich versagt!"  
Und damit legte Yami einfach auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, da die beiden anderen eh nur fluchen würden.  
(_und das wundert ihn?)  
_

Er machte sich gleich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt und ignorierte dabei den komischen Blick, den ihn Salomon zuwarf.  
Der hatte nämlich gerade den schweren Schrank vor Yugis Tür gesehen und fragte besorgt in das Zimmer: "Yugi, mein Junge, ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich versuchen, dich da raus zu kriegen?"  
"Nein, danke, alles in Ordnung, ich gehe nachher sowieso gleich schlafen! Heute war einiges los, und ich bin müde, es stört also nicht weiter. Und wenn er nachher schlafen kommt, wird er sowieso den Kasten wegschieben müssen. Yami hat nur mal wider einen seiner Anfälle, das geht schon wieder vorbei. Was kann er schon groß Ärger machen…"

_(a/n: das fällt wohl unter 'bekannte letzte Worte'…)  
_

Etwas später trafen Yami, Bakura und Marik in der Stadt, um etwas gegen den bösen Schnee zu unternehmen, der ihnen ihre Hikaris stehlen will.

_(a/n: bitte bedenkt, was ich schon ganz am Anfang gesagt habe: Yamis übertreiben, wenn sie  
aufgeregt sind. Und dann arbeiten sie auch zusammen! Und sehen hinter jeder Ecke einen Feind. Den man möglichst effektiv und schmerzhaft ins Jenseits befördern sollte...)  
_

"Und? Sind die beiden in Sicherheit?" fragte Yami die beiden Geister, und Bakura brummte, während Marik mit einem leicht irren Blick kicherte.  
"Warum ist dir die Sicherheit unserer Hikaris eigentlich so wichtig, oh großer Pharao?"  
"Weil Yugi traurig währe, wenn die beiden sterben, nur weil ihr zu Blöd seid, sie anständig zu beschützen! Und es ist ja wohl ganz offensichtlich, das ihnen nicht klar ist, wie gefährlich dieser Schnee ist! Sie sind viel zu unschuldig und gutherzig, um zu erkennen, dass dieses weiße Zeug sie nur unter sich begraben und erdrücken und erfrieren will!  
Als ihre Yamis müssen wir das um jeden Preis verhindern! Also, was machen wir?"

"Ich sehe da nur zwei Möglichkeiten, die gut sind: Das Reich der Schatten, oder ein Flammenwerfer."

"Kein Flammenwerfer!" warf Yami sofort ein, worauf die anderen Beiden ihn schwer beleidigt waren:  
"Und warum nicht? Du sagst doch sowieso nur Nein, weil es meine Idee ist!"  
"Genau, du willst einfach nicht zugeben, dass wir auch mal einen guten Plan haben!"  
"Und wer ist eigentlich gestorben und hat dich zum Chef gemacht!" riefen Marik und Bakura durcheinander.

"Es ist noch keiner gestorben, aber das kann ich ganz schnell ändern! Und außerdem bin ich der einzige hier, der mitdenkt! Ihr habt gemeinsam nur eine einzige Gehirnzelle, das reicht zum denken nicht!"  
Marik und Bakura sprangen den Puzzelgeist an und wollten ihm eine Abreibung verpassen, weil ihnen gerade keine Erwiderung darauf einfiel.  
Aber Yami trat einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ beide gegen einen Laternenmast laufen.  
Für einen Moment saßen die beiden im Schnee und kleine Ryous nid Maliks flogen im Kreis um ihre Köpft, mit Flügelchen und Heiligenschein.

Fasziniert schauten sie mit glänzenden Augen zu, bevor Yami sie in die Realität zurückholte mit einem 'sanften' Schlag auf den Kopf.  
"Jetzt setzt mal das bisschen Gehirn ein, das ihr habt, und denkt nach! Was passiert, wenn ihr mit einem Flammenwerfer durch die Stadt rennt?"  
Beide schauten ihn gekränkt an, bevor sie wieder aufstanden und sich die Köpfe rieben.  
"Was soll schon sein? Wir haben unseren Spaß, und der Schnee verschwindet! Ist doch alles super!"

"FALSCH! Wenn ihr einen Flammenwerfer in die Finger kriegt, wird folgendes passieren:  
Erstens: Ihr wollt zu eurem Flammenwerfer doch auch jemanden zum abfackeln haben, weil unbewegte Ziele langweilig sind.  
Und wenn wir jemanden abfackelt, wird sich sicher wieder irgendjemand bei unseren Hikaris beschweren, so wie immer eben.  
Und dann werden sie nachschauen kommen, und in den gefährlich Schnee hinausgehen, um uns zu suchen, und sie werden sauer auf uns werden.  
Wir haben sie heute schon genug in Gefahr gebracht, ohne dass wir es wussten!"

_(a/n: Man beachte, wie schnell aus dem Ihr ein Wir geworden ist)  
_

Und Zweitens! Und das ist noch wichtiger! Bei einem Flammenwerfer kann jederzeit etwas abbrennen, und wenn das Feuer übergreift, könnten unsere Hikaris verletzt werden, weil die ganze Stadt brennt! Schließlich können wir uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass diese so genannte Feuerwehr wirklich weiß, was sie tut!  
Das sind normale Menschen, was können die schon groß ausrichten!  
Oder schlimmer noch, die nehmen sie mit! Ich hab gesehen, wie die das machen! Die kommen mit großen Leiten und entführen die Leute durch die Fenster und laden sie in diese Weißen Auto und nehmen sie einfach mit, ohne dass sie sagen, wohin sie gebracht werden! Und ich bezweifle, das ihr das riskieren wollt!"

_(Yami geht auch immer gleich vom schlimmstmöglichen Szenario aus... )  
_

Das leuchtete sogar den beiden destruktiven Yamis ein, und sie verwarfen die Idee mit dem Flammenwerfer auch ganz schnell wieder. Sie wollten sich schon an die Arbeit machen, als Yami sie noch mal zurückrief:

"Wir haben noch etwas anderes, wichtiges vergessen, das könnten wir auch gleich erledigen, wenn wir schon dabei sind."  
"Und was ist jetzt noch? Mach hin, ich will endlich anfangen!"  
"Ryou und Yugi haben es heute nebenbei erwähnt, ich weiß nicht, ob Malik dir davon erzählt hat.  
Da kommt jedes Jahr ein Einbrecher, um ihnen Kekse und Milch zu stehlen, und anscheinend unternimmt keiner was dagegen!  
Aber zum Glück sind dieses Jahr wir hier, und wir sollten versuchen, ihn zu erwischen, bevor er wieder auf Beutezug geht! Bakura, ich denke, das sollten wir dir anvertrauen, denn wer weiß besser, wie ein Dieb denkt, als ein Dieb selbst!"

Bakura nickte nur, während Marik keine Ahnung hatte, wovon die beiden redeten:  
"Wenn der meinen Hikari-Pretty stehlen will, wird nicht genug von ihm übrig bleiben, als das sich Kura darum kümmern könnte. Und von Ishizu sollte er auch besser die Finger lassen."

Kurz darauf machten sich die Drei an die langwierige, aber lebenswichtige Arbeit, die Stadt von dem bösen Schnee zu befreien.

Koste es, was es wolle.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Menschen mehr als nur ein bisschen verwundert, das plötzlich über Nacht der ganze Schnee aus der Stadt verschwunden war. Kein einziger Fleck, kein einziger Schneemann war noch zu sehen.

Nur Anzus Haus war unter soviel Schnee eingegraben, das nur der Schornstein noch hervorschaute, alles andere war ein einziger Schneeberg. Man hatte ihr nicht nur ihren Schnee gelassen, sondern noch mehr draufgeschaufelt...

Dafür aber hatten Yugi, Ryou und Malik drei todmüde Yamis in ihren Betten liegen, als sie am frühen Morgen aufwachten/geweckt wurden.  
Die drei hatten noch alle Klamotten an, die Barrikaden vor den Türen waren gerade genug zurückgeschoben, damit die Geister durch konnten, und danach waren sie anscheinend einfach nur völlig kaputt ins Bett gefallen.

Als Yugi aufwachte sah er, dass Yami neben ihm lag, sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Kleineren vergraben, und mit einem Arm, den er um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte, drückte er seinen Freund fest und beschützend an sich.  
Yugi streichelte eine Strähne aus Yamis Gesicht, worauf dieser kurz ein rotes Auge öffnete und sich bequemer an seinen Hikari kuschelte: "Keine Sorge, Aibou, jetzt bist du in Sicherheit, dafür hab ich gesorgt. Aber lass mich bitte erstmal ein bisschen schlafen, wir haben heute Abend noch was wichtiges vor."  
"Wir, das sind du, Marik und Bakura, nehme ich an?"  
"Ja, und wir gehen deinen Weihnachtsmann jagen, den kriegen wir schon, bevor er zuschlägt... bringen ihm schon bei, bei uns Einbrechen zu wollen! 'Mission: Santa be gone'!... Und wir haben den König der Diebe auf unserer Seite..." murmelte er immer leiser werdend, und schlief wieder ein, bevor Yugi weiter fragen konnte, was er jetzt wieder angestellt hatte, und warum er erst am frühen Morgen heimgekommen war...

"Verdammt, geh runter von mir, du bist schwer!" fachte Malik, als er aufwachte, weil etwas Schweres auf ihn drauffiel und ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Dass dieses etwas sein Yami war, beruhigte ihn keineswegs, da besagter Yami auch noch klatschnass vom Schnee war.  
"Und wo zum Teufel warst du eigentlich die ganz Nacht! Sperr mich noch mal hier ein, und ich trete deinen Arsch ins nächste Jahrtausend!"

_(Er hat das anscheinend nicht so gut aufgenommen wie Yugi und Ryou. Hat halt schon immer mehr Temperament gehabt als die anderen Beiden...)  
_

Aber Marik ließ sich wie immer nicht davon beeinflussen und tätschelte ihm nur den Kopf, als währe er eine kleine Katze. "Schon gut, Hikari-Pretty, aber nicht jetzt. Ich hab die ganze Nacht gebraucht, damit der böse Schnee dir nicht wehtun kann, und heute Abend müssen wir auch wieder los. Ich muss jetzt erstmal schlafen. Später spielen wir dann, soviel du willst..."  
Und dann schief er ein, nachdem er den Kleineren umarmte und sich zufrieden auf den Rücken rollte, ohne sich danach auch nur ein Stück vom Fleck zu rühren.  
Das Malik herumzappelte störte ihn dabei genauso wenig wie das zusätzliche Gewicht auf seiner Brust, er hielt ihn einfach nur fest, als währe Malik sein Kuscheltier...

Bei Ryou und Bakura sah es auch nicht sehr viel anders aus. Der Dieb ließ sich einfach quer übers Bett und auf Ryous Schoß fallen, nachdem er die Barrikaden vor der Tür einfach eingetreten hatte.  
"Müde..." murmelte er, als Ryou aufwachte und ihn fragend ansah, bevor er dem Yami ein paar weiße Haarsträhnen aus den Augen streichelte.  
"Pharao hat zu Abwechslung was Nützliches gemacht... hat uns vor Schnee gewarnt... haben ihn beseitigt..."  
"Wen? Yami?" fragte Ryou sofort besorgt, wurde aber zum Glück gleich beruhigt, "Nein.. den Schnee... Yami ist morgen dran... gleich nach dem Weihnachtsmann... dulde keinen anderen Dieb in deiner Nähe..." und damit war auch er weg, und Ryou saß erstmal im Bett mit einem Schoß voll schläfrigen Bakura...

Als die netten Hikaris, die sie nun mal von Natur aus waren, machten sich Jungs also dran, ihre Yamis aus den nassen Klamotten heraus zu schälen und anständig ins Bett zu legen, bevor sie aufstanden, um aus dem Fenster in eine jetzt schneelose Stadt zu schauen.

"Auch, das haben sie also die ganze Nacht getrieben..."

_Zur selben Zeit, im Reich der Schatten:  
_

Verwirrt und ratlos starrten die Duell Monster auf die Unmengen von dem kalten, weißen Zeug, das zu ihnen geschickt worden war.  
Sie hatten ja schon eine Menge komisches Zeugs von den Yamis gekriegt, aber so was war auch noch nie da gewesen.  
Sie waren sich gar nicht sicher, was sie eigentlich damit machen sollten.

War es zu ihnen gekommen, weil das Zeug jemanden bedroht hatte?  
Oder hatte es jemanden beleidigt?  
Oder hatte nur mal wieder ein Yami die Geduld verloren und es deshalb zu ihnen geschickt?

Das schwarze Magiermädchen war gerade dabei, einen ängstlich quietschenden Kuribo auszugraben, der panisch unter dem Schnee zappelte und fiepste, während die Dachen und auch Ra, Slifer und Obelisk damit beschäftigt waren, soviel von dem Schnee wie möglich zu schmelzen.

Die Toon- Monster und auch einige der Kleineren/Jüngeren Monster spielten damit, nachdem keine Gefahr davon auszugehen schien, während die Magier und Krieger- Monster nicht davon begeistert waren, da das Zeug nur im Weg herumlag und gar nichts machte...

_(Und das war der erste Winter im Reich der Schatten)  
_

**_

* * *

Ende!

* * *

  
_**

Okay, das war das Ende eines langen Tages...  
Und bevor jemand fragt, ja, ich hab auch etwas von dieser Schokolade gegessen, nicht nur Malik und Marik. (ist eben meine Lieblingssorte...)

Ich muss zugeben, ich mag das ganze Chaos, das Marik und Bakura immer verbreiten, und die 'leicht' psychotische Art, die die Yamis da haben

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das die Geschichte so lange wird, als ich angefangen hab.  
Aber das ist meistens so, das sich das ganze irgendwann mehr oder weniger selbstständig macht


	4. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
